


If Neville Were the Chosen One

by getmetohogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmetohogwarts/pseuds/getmetohogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Voldemort had gone to the Longbottoms instead of the Potters to kill off his mortal enemy? Read this to find out! (This book is completed but I will write a sequel later on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acceptance to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

“Wake up Neville! Come down with the rest of the boys to eat your bloody breakfast!”  
“Ugh… What? Oh, coming Mrs. Doyle!” Neville called through the door. He quickly got up and rifled through his drawers to find something to wear. He settled with his too-big grey sweater and some jeans that were frayed on the bottom. Then he picked up his comb and worked at getting some knots out.  
“Neville Longbottom! Would you please come down!” Neville darted down the stairs to the dining area as fast as he could.   
“Sorry, Mrs. Doyle,” he apologized.  
“Make sure it doesn’t happen again, or you won’t be getting breakfast,” she snapped.  
“Yes, Mrs. Doyle,” came his reply. Head down, he sat down at the nearest table and awaited his pancakes and maple syrup. Bored, he dreamily stared outside the large pane window. There was a sweeping grass lawn, easily an acre. There was some cherry trees dotted along every couple of yards that were currently in bloom. Eventually his eyes fell upon the sign by the road. He couldn’t see what it said from this side, but he didn’t need to see it to know what it said. Neville had this sign memorized. He had grown up with it for as long as he could remember.

 

Mrs. Merriweather Doyle’s Orphanage

For Young Wizards or Witches

In Need

 

Of course, Neville was just about eleven. He was not considered a “young” child anymore. Or at least he thought. He would be getting his letter to Hogwarts any day now! Unless….No. He can’t be a Squib. His parents were wizards; powerful Aurors, at that. He could be too, if he wanted.Absentmindedly, he reached to his forehead and touched his scar. What if his injury had some how zapped all of the magic out of him? What if, what if?  
That question and more circled through his mind, and he was so absorbed with his worries that he didn’t know that every child in the building was trying to get his attention. Eventually he noticed when Ernie Haffter, a seven-year-old who slept in the dorm next to Neville, screamed in his ear.  
“NEVILLE! YOUR HOGWARTS LETTER IS HERE!”  
“What? It is? Now?” Neville asked, very confused. In his daydreams, he had more than half-convinced himself that he was, indeed, a Squib. “Uh-huh! Open it! Open it!” Ernie pleaded.  
A chant of “O-Pen! O-Pen!” rang throughout the dining hall. Neville had never had so much attention in his life, and he blushed bright red. “Alright, I’ll open it! I’ll open it!” and with that he tore it open. It read:

Dear Mr. Longbottom,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

 

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

“I’m going to Hogwarts! I’m going to Hogwarts!” Neville whooped once he had finished

 

reading the long awaited letter.

 

“Looks like we’re making a trip to Diagon Alley!” called Mrs. Doyle to all the students.

“Everyone finish up quickly please and get ready to leave by eleven o’clock!”

Neville wolfed down his food and rushed up the two flights of stairs back to his dorm. He looked over his list and read all of the books he would need, his uniform, the cauldron, his animal, and...his wand. He was most excited about his wand. Which of course meant he should save that for last! Neville liked to save the best for last. This method has always helped him to carry through with his day.


	2. Diagon Alley; Full of Screaming Kids

“We’re here! We’re really here!” thought Neville. Of course, it wasn’t like he had imagined at all. Thirty kids screaming and pointing at everything they could possibly want surrounded him. Wizards around the alley gave the group odd looks, but kept walking. They headed to the end of the street to head to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It was an impressive, white marble building with tall ceilings and a golden chandelier. He went to stand in line. (The children and Mrs. Doyle decided to stay outside. (The goblins don’t like loud noises much) In front of him there was a family of four. A woman with red hair, her husband with black hair and glasses, and their two children. One was a boy about Neville’s age with black hair and glasses like his father, and a younger girl with the same red hair as her mother. The boy turned around and noticed Neville.  
“Hi! My name’s Harry Potter. What’s yours?”  
“I-I’m Neville. Neville Longbottom.” Neville was always nervous when he told people his name. He was famous throughout the wizarding world. People who met him either always felt bad for him, or thought he was lying.  
“Wow, really? Mom! Dad! Look! It’s Neville Longbottom!” Both of the parents turned around. They look awestruck for a moment, but thought better of it.  
“Nice to meet you, Neville. Are you going to Hogwarts this year?” the mother asked.  
“Y-yes,” Neville replied, still shaking.  
“That’s great! Do you want to ride to your vault with us? It can be a little scary the first time, especially when you’re by yourself,” she offered. “Um… Sure  
Once the Potters had gotten their key, it was Neville’s turn. “I’d like to enter my vault,” he said as confidently as he could.  
“Name, please?” the goblin inquired, without looking up from his paperwork.  
“Neville, Neville Longbottom,”  
“Alright, Mr. Longbottom. You may head with the Potters over there to Vault 700. Griphook will be taking you today.” The goblin handed Neville a shining key and returned to his work.  
“Thank you, sir,” Neville muttered, staring at the beautiful, gleaming key. He shuffled over to the Potters and the goblin that was to take them to their vaults.  
“Right this way…”  
Neville had never experienced anything like this trolley cart. He figured it must be something like the fantastic roller coasters he’s heard about, but had never been on. However, there was a reason he had never been on them. It was absolutely terrifying. When they stopped at the Potters’ vault, 687, Neville got out as well.  
“I think I might be sick…” Neville said to himself. He didn’t mean for anyone else to hear it, but Harry’s father did.  
“It’s alright, Neville. That happens to everyone on their first go. And if you’re like me, the second and third time to,” He winked.  
After Harry had gathered up enough Galleons to pay for all of his school supplies, it was time to go to Neville’s. Luckily Vault 700 was pretty nearby, so they didn’t have to travel much further.  
Neville hopped out of the cart and patted his pocket where he had put the key. He patted his other pocket. And both back pockets.  
“Um…,” He looked up shyly. “Do you guys see the key in the cart….?”  
The Potters quickly looked around on the floor and the seats. “I don’t see anything, dear…” called the woman, whose name Neville had learned was Lily.  
“I must have lost my key,” Neville said, this time to Griphook. “Is there an… extra one that I can get?”  
“Lost your key? Lost your key, eh? Hehe. LOST YOUR KEY! You foolish boy…”  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!” Neville apologized.  
“You don’t have a key,” Griphook responded, as calmly as if he had simply stated that it was warm outside.  
“...Wait, what? The other goblin-”  
“Gave you a fake key. What’s in your vault is much too valuable for a real key. If anyone tried to follow you in here, they wouldn’t know how to get in if they didn’t possess the key,” Griphook explained.   
While that was explained, Neville had more questions than ever. What could he own that was so valuable? Something more than Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons?  
Griphook lightly traced his fingers along in a complicated pattern along the door. First in a square, then a triangle, circle, octagon, then he moved so fast Neville couldn’t keep track anymore. He figured that was probably the point. Eventually Griphook finished tracing. The door slowly opened to reveal… nothing? Oh, no. Further back there was plenty of the wizarding currency. Enough to last a young wizard like Neville alifetime. But he still didn’t see what was so special about it! His curiosity won over his fright of being shouted at by Griphook again.  
“Griphook, sir?”  
Griphook merely grunted in reply.  
Neville collected some Galleons into his money bag. “What is it that makes this vault so valuable?”  
“Don’t play stupid with me, son.”  
“Really sir, I don’t know. No one’s ever told me,” Neville felt as if his cheeks were on fire.  
“Well then, follow me…” Griphook headed around the table that the gold was stacked on.  
Neville spied a small pedestal. There was a tiny light shining on a package, smaller than Neville’s fists.The package was tied together with a bit of yarn. Neville started towards it.  
“Get back, boy! No one can touch that!” Griphook screeched.  
“But-but, it’s mine, isn’t it?” Neville questioned.  
“It is in your vault but it is not yours. Professor Dumbledore gave it to your parents to hold and they put it in here for safe keeping. It is Dumbledore’s. In fact, he will be collecting it this afternoon. You will never tell anyone about this. Is that clear? Because if it isn’t I will have the guards erase your memory.”  
“It’s clear, sir.” Neville felt like he was going to pass out. This was a lot to take in. Not to mention he still felt sick from his cart ride. Griphook motioned for him to leave, and so Neville turned to head out of the vault and back to Diagon Alley.


	3. Muggleborns and Wandshops

After buying his cauldron, books, scales, etc. Neville decided to get fitted for his robes. Madam Malkin’s was the only place for that, really. He headed into the shop.  
“First year robes, I presume?” came a voice from the back of the shop.  
Caught off guard, Neville stuttered. “Y-yes, thank you.”  
Madam Malkin whipped around the corner. “You can stand on the pedestal next to the girl over there. She’s a first year at Hogwarts too!”  
Neville headed over to where a girl with brown, bushy hair was standing. “Hello, my name’s Hermione Granger. Goodness, you’re Neville Longbottom, aren’t you?”  
“Yes- how did you know?”  
“I’ve read all about you! There’s tons of books about you and… You-Know-Who,”  
“Oh, right…,”  
Hermione gave him a funny look. “What’s the matter? Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too.”  
“No, no. You’re fine. I’m just a little shy, and… Voldemort kind of killed my parents...and tortured all of my other relatives.”  
“You said his name? I thought that wasn’t supposed to be said among wizards,” Hermione wondered.  
“Oh, yeah. Most people don’t, but I don’t see why not. He’s gone now anyway, for whatever reason,” Neville ruminated.  
“Oh, well, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be insensitive. All of this is very new to me. I’m Muggleborn, you see. Just learning as much as I can as I go… What house do you think you’ll be in? I personally think Gryffindor sounds the best, but Ravenclaw would be nice too.”  
“Hm, I’m not sure. I’d like to be Gryffindor. I think that’s what my parents were in, but I’m not sure I’m brave enough. I might be more fit for Hufflepuff. Though I suppose you never know,” Neville explained.  
“How are the houses sorted, exactly? Do you know?” Hermione asked curiously.  
“No, it’s supposed to be a secret surprise for the first years. It must be really cool!” Neville added excitedly.  
“I hope it’s not a test. That’s what I’m worried about. There’s so much I have to learn still,” Hermione mentioned.  
The went on like this, discussing different aspects of Hogwarts until their uniforms were finished.  
“Well, good-bye! See you on the first of September!” Hermione called and waved as she skipped out of the room to meet her parents. She looked very cheerful, with a wide grin on her face.  
“Bye! See you soon,” Neville called back. He raised his hand up to wave, but was pricked with one of the few remaining pins. “Ow...”  
Finally all of the pins were taken out of Neville’s robes. (Which would hopefully have the Gryffindor crest of a lion on them soon) He headed down the alley to Ollivander’s Wand Shop. According to the sign, they’re “Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.” It was a small, dusty shop. There was a staircase that spiraled up to the second floor behind the wooden counter in the middle of the room. Thousands of wand boxes in all colors, shapes, and sizes lined the walls in floor-to-ceiling bookcases. Neville walked to the counter and rang the small bell. It made a small dinging sound that reverberated around the room.  
“I was wondering when I would be seeing you here, Mr. Longbottom,” Ollivander gave Neville a wide grin.  
“S-sorry? Have we met?” This whole shop gave Neville the creeps.  
“No, but I know you. I knew your parents, too. Quite powerful wizards they were, with wands like that,” Ollivander started to trail off.  
“Well, I’m here to buy my wand. I’m starting at Hogwarts this year, and-”  
“Yes, yes. I know. Let’s see… How about this one? 15 inches, oak, unicorn hair core. Surprisingly swishy,” He handed the wand to Neville. “Give it a wave.”  
Neville did so. Nothing happened.  
“No, no. Not that one. How about….” He handed Neville another wand.  
And another one.  
And another one.  
And another one.  
No less than fifteen boxes wound up in a stack on the counter.  
“Maybe there’s been a mistake. I’m probably not a real wizard. I’ll just go.” Neville apologized and turned to leave.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. Get back here. I have a good feeling about this one. Eleven inches, holly, phoenix tail feather core. Nice and supple.”  
Neville took it and waved it around. Red sparks came bursting out the end like fireworks.Neville shouted. He pointed the wand away from his face to the ground. A spark bounced and hit his shoe.  
“Ouch!”  
"Curious...very curious..."  
"Sorry, but what's curious?"  
"I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr. Longbottom. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander pointed to the mark on Neville’s forehead.  
“...Ah. Well… Seven galleons, then?” Neville asked awkwardly.  
“Ermn, yes. That will be all. Yes, thank you. We should be expecting great things from you. After all, You-Know-Who did great things. Terrible, but great,”


	4. The Solid Wall...Or Is It?

Neville was ecstatic. He stayed up late every night with a flashlight under the covers studying. He didn’t have time during the day, because of all the chores the orphans had to do. By the end of the day he was exhausted, but that didn’t stop him. Studying wasn’t the only thing keeping him up at night, though. He couldn’t stop thinking about the girl from the robe shop, Hermione Granger. No, he didn’t think he “like-liked” her or anything. But she seemed really friendly, and he felt comfortable talking around her. And the Harry Potter boy. His name seemed familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on why. Maybe he was from a famous Pureblood family that Neville had read about.  
Finally it was the day. The day he would be leaving his home to go to Hogwarts- a whole blissful nine months away from all the obnoxious little kids and the ever critical Mrs. Doyle. Speaking of her...  
“Neville!” Mrs. Doyle rapped violently on the door at 7:00 a.m. sharp. “It’s time to wake up! You need to be on the train before it leaves at 11:00!” Neville walked over to the door and opened it. He was already up, packed, and ready to go.  
“Oh, well… Go head down and eat some breakfast. We’ll head out as soon as you’re done.”  
Neville turned and headed down to the cafeteria. Unlike most mornings, he finished his breakfast first. Lots of the children wished him good luck at school, to which Neville just smiled and said “Thank you” in reply.  
“Ready to go, Neville?” Mrs. Doyle asked. He nodded.  
“You have everything you need?”  
“Yes, Mrs. Doyle. I’ve triple-checked everything,” Neville replied.  
“You do tend to be forgetful. Are you positive?”  
“Yes, Mrs. Doyle.”  
“Alright. Well, I picked something up for you at Diagon Alley that I think might help you at school,” Mrs. Doyle said as she started digging through her purse. She brought out a shiny glass ball about the size of a tennis ball. “This is a Remembrall. It will produce red smoke when you’ve forgotten something.” She handed it to him.  
He stared at the gleaming ball, admiring every detail of it. After a few seconds, it filled with red smoke. “Oh! Thank you. A lot,” Neville said, as soon as he realized what it was he forgot.  
“Don’t mention it. I realize I can be kind of hard on you, but it’s only because I care about you,” Mrs. Doyle revealed with a teary-eyed smile.   
“Oh, um… I care about you too,” Neville replied awkwardly.  
“Alright. Well, hop in the car. Let’s get you to King’s Cross Station!”  
A ten minute car ride later, they were at the station. Neville checked his ticket again. Wait a second… “Mrs. Doyle, my ticket says-”  
“Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, yes?” Mrs. Doyle assumed. She got out of the car and started walking towards the station, Neville following closely behind.  
“Well, yeah. But… There isn’t such thing, is there? I thought the Muggle platforms went by whole numbers.”  
“You’re correct. But there are wizard platforms in between each of the Muggle platforms. It depends how many in each one, but in the example of Platform Nine and Platform Ten there are two.We’ll be looking for the third one. I’ll show you where it is and how to get on. No worries,” Mrs. Doyle explained. They walked on for a while longer. “Here we go! You’ll want to run straight into that wall.” She pointed at a brick wall between both of the platforms.  
“Wh-what? Run? Into the wall?” Neville stuttered, confused.  
“Ah, yes. This is your first time, isn’t it? You’ll be fine. I promise,” Mrs. Doyle assured him.  
“I don’t know about this…” Neville started. He looked both ways to check for Muggles, then sprinted trolley-first into the barrier. Or at least he thought he was going to. Frightened, he swerved away at the last second, knocking into a bald man with a large bag.  
“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I-I lost control of my cart. It won’t happen again,” Neville apologized. The man said nothing, but gave Neville a piercing look of utter disgust, then continued to stomp away. Neville nervously returned to Mrs. Doyle.  
“I can’t do this. I’m not cut out for this sort of thing. Maybe I’m not a wizard. I’m okay with being a Squib! Just take me back to the orphanage,” Neville worried.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll be perfectly fine! Trust me. Hundreds of wizards and witches do this every year,” Mrs. Doyle said as she pushed him forward towards his cart.  
Without saying a word, Neville nodded and burst forward with sudden speed. “I won’t crash, I won’t crash, I won’t crash,” Neville repeated to himself. He was feet from the wall, there was no turning back. He shut his eyes tight to ready himself for the impact of the collision. It never came. Heopened his eyes; then decided he should probably stop running before he hurt somebody. He did it!There was the Hogwart’s Express! It was so shiny, like it had just been freshly waxed. He lookedbaround at all the hundreds of wizards, all in their regular clothes- they wouldn’t change into their robes until they were almost there.  
He saw something that almost made him crash his cart (again). There was a man selling a magazine Neville had never heard of- “The Quibbler”. But that wasn’t what made him freeze. There was a girl with the man who looked like his daughter. She was the prettiest girl Neville had ever seen.She had blue eyes, and wavy white-blond hair. A sudden burst of confidence ran through him, and he felt himself leaving the cart to go talk to her.  
He reached the table with the magazines. His confidence vanished, but it was too late to turn back. “So...um… The Quibbler?” He paused and read the cover. “... What’s a Nargle?”  
“A Nargle is a small creature that usually lives in mistletoes. They can take your stuff,” explained the young, beautiful, girl.  
“Oh. Alright. Are you… Are you getting on the train soon? Maybe, uh, we could sit in the same compartment?” Neville shocked even himself with this “bold” move.  
“Oh, thanks for the offer, but I won’t be going to Hogwarts this year. I’m still ten. But maybe next year! My name’s Luna, by the way.” Luna gave Neville a very sweet smile.  
“Darn, well, okay. Um, my name is Neville Longbottom. So… I guess I’d better… get on the train then. See you next year, I suppose,” Neville trailed off, very disappointed.  
“Goodbye!” Luna called as Neville turned to leave. Neville waved back in response. He looked around for Mrs. Doyle. He saw her by the entrance to the platform.  
“Well, I guess this is farewell, Neville. You’re always welcome back at the orphanage on holidays, of course. We’ll all be happy to see you. Of course if you’re too busy, I will completely understand. Goodbye, Neville. I’m sure you’ll be great.” Mrs. Doyle, now tearing up, gave Neville a strong embrace, and after a few seconds, shooed him away.  
“Goodbye!” Neville shouted over the whistling train. He quickly turned, grabbed his bags from the cart, and set onto the train. In the first compartment on the right, he found the girl from the robe shop, Hermione Granger. He knocked on the door and slid it open.  
“Is it alright if I sit with you?” he asked.  
“Of course! Come on in. Is that a toad you’ve got?” Hermione asked.  
“Yeah,” Neville had gotten a toad at the Magical Menagerie. He had just pulled it out of his cage. “His name is Trevor. I just got him on the day I met you at Diagon Alley.”  
“He’s very cute. Can I hold him?” Hermione asked, eyeing Trevor.  
“Of course,” Neville replied as he handed him over.  
Hermione continued to chatter about the different spells that she had learned, and brought up her worry about the sorting again. However, Neville was only half-listening. He couldn’t help thinking about the girl he had met at the platform, Luna. It really was too bad she wasn’t going to Hogwarts this year. He hoped that she would be in the same house as him next year.  
“Well, I think I’m going to change into my robes now. I think we’ll be there soon.” Hermione handed Trevor back to Neville. Neville grabbed him, but it squirmed and Neville dropped Trevor.  
Unfortunately, Hermione had just opened the door to go to the back of the train to change, and Trevor hopped out the door.  
“TREVOR!” Neville shouted.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry! I’ll help you look for him.”


	5. The Hatstall

After going from compartment-to-compartment searching for Trevor the Toad, and eventually finding him in a room with a third-year boy named Cedric, they found the school was minutes away. Hermione and Neville changed into their robes and exited the train. It was quite cold outside.  
“First Years! First years!” A loud bellow came from somewhere in the dark. Neville found where the voice was coming from- a man ten feet tall, waving a bright lantern.  
“We must be going that way,” Hermione pointed towards the man.  
“Yeah,” Neville agreed.  
The man’s name was Hagrid. He pointed out the boats that they would be boarding to reach the castle itself. Hermione and Neville shared a canoe, along with a girl whose name was Hannah. Neville thought she was kind of cute, but nowhere near as pretty as Luna. After a few minutes, he realized he had day-dreamed through the instructions of how to get the magical boats started.  
“Neville!” Hermione snapped her fingers a few times in front of his face.  
“What? Oh, sorry. What are we doing?”  
“You weren’t paying attention were you?” She sighed. “We all have to tell it go ‘Move Forward’ at the same time.” Hermione instructed.  
“Ready?” Asked Hannah. “One, two, three,”  
“Move forward,” everyone said at once. The boat started gliding slowly forward over the dark water.  
“It’s so pretty…” Hannah remarked.  
“What is?” Neville asked.  
“The castle, of course,” She replied. Neville looked up. She was right, it was absolutely breathtaking.  
About ten minutes later, all of the first years filed out of their boats and into a hallway. Neville was near the front of the crowd along with Hermione and Hannah. A stern looking woman with gray hair pulled into a tight bun, and rectangular spectacles.  
“I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. You are about to go into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family- doing good will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most house points will earn the House Cup. Please wait here a moment while I prepare for your arrival.”  
“So it’s true then? What they were saying on the train? Neville Longbottom has come to Hogwarts.” A silver-haired boy walked up from the back of the first-year mob and stood in front of Neville.  
“Um… Yes. Hi. What’s your name?” Neville asked awkwardly.  
“Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy.” Neville thought it was odd how Draco put his last name first. He heard a snicker from a boy next to him.  
“Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley.” The Weasley boy blushed. “Well, I think we could be good friends, Neville. What do you say?” Draco extended his hand.  
“Um… Maybe not. If you can be a little nicer to people though, then that would be great.” Neville shocked himself. Normally he would have just either shook the boy’s hand or just ignored him. Something about this boy annoyed him, though he’s probably not that bad… Maybe he was just tired? 

Draco looked taken aback. “Well then-” He was silenced by a look from Professor McGonagall who had just re-entered the hallway.  
“They’re ready. Follow me.” The professor briskly turned around and opened the huge doors to the hall. She continued up to a platform where all the professors sat at a long table. They were in the front of the hall. Four even longer tables packed with students all stared up at the first years. “When your name is called, please come sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will decide where you are placed. Abbott, Hannah.” Hannah walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head. “Hufflepuff!” It shouted suddenly.  
“The hat just talked!” Neville shouted to Hermione over the clapping that came from the Hufflepuff students.  
“If you think that’s cool, look at the ceiling!” Hermione gasped while McGonagall continued with the list of students. Neville did.  
“That’s amazing!” The ceiling looked like there wasn’t one at all. The dark blue sky twinkled with dim stars, which were occasionally covered by dark clouds.  
“It’s enchanted. I read about in Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot,” Hermione informed Neville.  
“Granger, Hermione,” She practically ran up to the stool. She sat up there for quite awhile while the Sorting Hat contemplated about where to put her. Eventually, he decided. “Gryffindor!” Looking delighted, Hermione handed the Sorting Hat back to McGonagall and skipped over to the long table by the far wall.  
After a few more students were placed into their respective houses, “Longbottom, Neville”. A hushed silence fell around all of the students as they stared at Neville walking to the stool. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes was people craning their necks to try to get a better look at him.  
“Hm… Hm. You’re quite brave, you know. Yes, you are. Don’t argue.” But Neville hadn’t said only thing. He had just thought it.  
“You doubt your talents. Understandable, but it’s there deep down. I’m thinking Gryffindor. No? You? Not brave enough? Stop being ridiculous. Hufflepuff won’t help you at all. Gryffindor will send you along on your path to greatness. Yes! Really! Sorting Hat knows best! Oh, who cares what you think. GRYFFINDOR!” Neville, both relieved, happy, worried, and frustrated stepped down off the stool. Then he had to run back and take the hat off to hand it over to McGonagall. While everyone laughed at him, he still managed to get the loudest applause yet from the Gryffindor table. Twoginger-haired boys that Neville didn’t recognize chanted “We got Neville! We got Neville!”  
He took a seat next to Hermione. “You took forever up there! I bet you were almost a hatstall!” Hermione whispered to Harry as “Malfoy, Draco” was called up (Slytherin)“A what?” Neville asked.  
“A hatstall. It’s a term for people who take a long time to be sorted.” she explained. Eventually McGonagall called Harry Potter, (one of the few people Neville recognized) and the hat automatically screamed Gryffindor. Eventually the last student (Zabini, Blaise) was placed in Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore got up and walked to a gold podium shaped like a phoenix.  
“I have just a few words before we start out feast. And here they are: Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak!” And with that, the gold platters were filled with delicious food. Turkey, ham, chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, pumpkin pasties. The goblets were filled with sweet pumpkin juice. Neville ate until he couldn’t eat any more. After everyone finished, Dumbledore got up again.  
“Now that we’re all full, I’d like to say a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. There will be no magic in the hallways. Our caretaker, Argus Filch would just like me to remind you that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a painful death. Thank you. Your prefects will lead you to your dormitories now.”  
A boy sitting on the opposite side of Hermione stood up abruptly. There was a badge shaped like a ‘P’ on it. “I’m Percy Weasley and I’m the Gryffindor prefect! Would you please all follow me!


	6. Meeting the Other First Years

Neville, exhausted, went up the stairs to find his dormitory. There was five four-poster beds with red and gold curtains hanging around them. There was a window with a view of the Quidditch pitch. He introduced himself to the other boys in the room: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, and of course he already knew Harry Potter.  
“It was so funny how you ran off with the hat still on!” Seamus laughed.  
Neville blushed. “Yeah, even I have to laugh at that one.”  
“You had the hat on for a long time. Why?” asked Dean.  
“Oh, it kept telling me I should be in Gryffindor, but I argued that I wasn’t brave enough. I told him I would probably be better in Hufflepuff, even though I did really want to be in Gryffindor.”  
“You? Not brave? You were prepared to go on the Gringott’s trolley all alone for the first time! I came this close to actually fainting the first time I went, and I was with my whole family!” Harry added.  
“Well, to be fair, I didn’t know about them really.”  
“You’ll do great in Gryffindor, Neville. My brother Percy got in it. He’s not brave at all. Just obnoxious.” Ron consoled.  
“Thanks, that’s so super reassuring.” Neville replied.  
Just at that moment, Percy came into the room. “All of you please get to bed! You have classes first thing tomorrow morning!”  
“Alright, Perce. Hey- why aren’t you in bed?”  
"Well, erm, because! I'm a prefect!" Percy retorted. "And you'll do well to listen to me!" He turned to leave and slammed the door shut.  
"See what I mean? Imagine living with that guy!" Ron exclaimed after Percy was safely out of earshot.  
"Well, we probably should get to bed. Goodnight all! See you... in the...morning," Dean yawned as he plopped onto his bed, already fast asleep. Everyone else murmured a tired 'Goodnight' and followed suit.  
When morning came and everyone dressed, they hurried down to breakfast together. While they hungrily devoured their breakfast, the Gryffindor first years looked at their schedules.  
"Let's see... We've got transfiguration first." Harry said.  
"Ooh, yes. I'm very excited for that one. I've heard that it's very difficult." Hermione commented.  
"Great. I bet I won't be able to transfigure anything." Neville mumbled to himself.  
When they got to their first class, everyone was quite excited. The first thing Professor McGonagall did was tell them that anyone who messed around in her class would get detention, but then she turned her desk into a pig and back again. It was quite impressive. However, the students wouldn't be doing anything like that for now.  
"I have placed a match on your desk. We will be trying to turn it into needles. Don't worry if you don't get it by the time class is over- it's very difficult work, transfiguration."  
By the end of class, only Hermione had managed to make any change to her match- Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had a faint silver color and had gone pointy at the end. After that they were dismissed, and headed to their next class-Potions.


	7. The Potions Master

Just the idea of potions class made Neville sick to his stomach. Putting dangerous and potentially explosive items together with all of his clutzyness? Plus the fact that it was below the school in the creepy dungeons wasn't going to help matters.   
He and his fellow first years filed into the class pulled out their books and set them on the tables. The tables were tall, with dark wood. Atop them stood Size 2 Pewter cauldrons. Suddenly a cloaked man slammed open a door from the back of the classroom, making everyone jump.  
"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class! I cannot expect you to understand the delicate art and science of potion making," he looked pointedly at Neville. "But if some of you have a strong aptitude for it, you just might pass," At this point he a faint smile formed on in face, directed more towards the Slytherins than anyone else.   
"Well, he seems a bit biased, don't you think?" Harry whispered, just audible, into Harry's ear. Neville was too scared of being heard to say anything back, so he just nodded in response.  
Snape went through role call. When he reached Neville's name he paused. "Neville Longbottom, our new.... celebrity." Neville blushed. "Tell me, Neville, if I needed a bezoar where could I find one?"  
Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "A goat's stomach, sir." came Neville's response. He surprised himself by remembering that. It was a very small detail.  
"Well then. What is the difference between wolfsbane and acconite?"  
"There isn't one. They're the same plant." Neville hadn't spent all night reading his textbooks for nothing. However, Hermione looked slightly put out for not being called on.  
"Well well. Look who came prepared. Let's try something a bit harder. What is another name for the potion 'Felix felicis'?" Even Hermione didn't know the answer to this one.  
"I don't know, sir. I don't remember read-"  
"Yes, well, you might have thought to pick up some extra books. The other name for Felix Felicis is Liquid Luck. It will give the drinker the best luck they can have for a few hours, depending on how much they drink at one time. Well, what are you all waiting for? Write that down!"  
Neville felt quite proud of himself. As terrible as Snape was, he had obviously picked questions that he thought Neville wouldn't be able to answer. Maybe he would be able to do okay in this class.  
An hour later, he decided against that. After trying to brew his Cure for Boils, he was just happy to escape from that prison alive. In the first thirty minutes, the potion turned a dark purple. (It was supposed to be bright orange) Snape docked him three points for added too many porcupine quills. Within the next five minutes he was very disheartened, and not paying attention, let the heat under his cauldron get too hot and his potion boiled over. The uncompleted potion splattered on his face and caused a large boil on the tip of his nose. Luckily Hermione finished hers early and perfect, so Neville was able to take that, and the boil went away. Another five points from Gryffindor.  
"It's not fair that he's taking away points for your mistakes. The handbook specifically says that points are only taken away for rule breaking." Hermione angrily stated once they had started climbing the stairs up to the main floor of the castle.  
Harry took on the oily, cynical, voice of their potions master "Well, if you haven't noticed- life isn't fair." Hermione and Neville laughed-Snape had said those exact words when Dean pointed out he didn't dock Slytherin house any points when Draco hadn't added enough porcupine quills.  
"And really- what the heck is Liquid Luck? I bet we don't learn about that for another six years." Neville added.  
"I have a really bad pun," Hermione prompted them to ask what it was.  
"What? All puns are bad." Neville asked.  
"We'll get to learn about Felix Felicis if we're...lucky." Everyone laughed at the lameness of her joke. And that's when Neville realized-for the first time in his life, he had real friends.


	8. The Notice

Other then potions, Neville did fairly well in his classes. (Hermione of course, did the best out of everyone) History of Magic was by far the most boring class. When Neville told him this Hermione exclaimed "Neville! You can't talk about Professor Binns like that!" to which Harry replied "Hermione, he's a ghost! What'd you expect?" And then there was Charms, taught by Professor Flitwick, and by far the weirdest class would be Defense Against the Dark Arts. This class was taught by Professor Quirrell. The professor always wore a large purple turban that smelled awful- (There was a theory it was filled with garlic to keep the vampires away) During class after they were given assignments, he would often take to stroking his pet iguana Gus and muttering to himself.  
After about a week of classes, Neville received his first bit of mail. The owls flew in to the Great Hall during breakfast. He took his letter from the beak of a large, tawny owl.  
"Dear Mr. Longbottom-  
We regret to inform you that your vault has been broken into. However, we can assure that nothing was stolen. They were only after Dumbledore's possession that was kept in your vault. He had collected it the day your vault was broken into.  
Sorry for the inconvenience,  
\- The Gringott's Staff"

"What is it, Neville?" Hermione asked, seeing the shocked look on his face.  
"My vault was broken into, but they didn't steal anything." Neville replied.  
"Really? How odd! But very fortunate, I suppose."  
"Dumbledore had something in my vault. He gave it to my parents years ago for safekeeping. The letter says they crooks were after that. I wonder what it was..." Neville trailed off, deep in thought. It would have to be something really valuable- no one in their right mind would break into Gringott's for some gold or jewels.  
He felt someone tapping on his shoulders. "Neville Longbottom?" came a quiet voice.  
"What?"  
"Do you remember me? We met at the platform at King's Cross."  
"Wait... Luna? What are you doing here? Have they decided to let you come to Hogwarts even though you're a year too young?" Neville asked hopefully.  
"Oh, no. My dad's just away on a safari searching for the famed 'Mold Pixie'. There was said to be a spotting of one in Africa, so he rushed over there right away. And since I didn't have anywhere to stay, he wrote to Dumbledore. It's quite unusual circumstances of course. He said I could be sorted today and join in some classes."  
"That's great! That's terrific! I'm, I'm so glad you're here. And I hope your dad finds the... the... Algae Fairy?" Neville had never felt this excited.  
"Mold Pixie," She corrected.  
"Right. That." He smiled sheepishly.  
"Anywhere, you're late to potions." Luna said after an awkward pause.  
"How do you know what classes I have?" Neville asked.  
She pointed at Neville's schedule on the table. "The Professor asked if I knew anyone at Hogwarts that I could hang out with today. I told him I knew you. Is that alright if I follow you around today?"  
"Yes! I mean, er, not a problem." He blushed. "We should probably get to potions though, or Snape's gonna kill me.... I can't believe Harry and Hermione left without me."  
"Oh, they were trying to get you out of your daze for a long time. Eventually they just left. I decided to try a few minutes after they left."  
"Well thank you. And look...Not all of the classes are like potions, so even though this class is going to be really lame, just stick with it. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I hope there's pudding." Luna said, out of the blue when they started going down the stairs to the dungeons.  
"What?"  
"Pudding. At dinner. I love pudding."  
"Oh, right." Neville made a mental note of that.


	9. The Second Sorting

"Ahem. Ladies and gentleman. We have an unusual circumstance. It's nothing dangerous, I assure you. We have a student who will be staying with us for at least a few months who was not here originally. Her name is Luna Lovegood, and she will be sorted now. Come up here, dear." Professor Dumbledore motioned at Luna who was currently sitting next to Neville at the Gryffindor table. Luna walked quickly, her blond hair bounced up and down behind her. She eagerly sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
"Please be in Gryffindor, please be in Gryffindor!" Neville whispered to himself, fingers crossed.  
Then, the Sorting Hat shouted... "RAVENCLAW!" Crestfallen, Neville looked down at his feet. He turned around to face his dinner as a tumultuous applause erupted from the Ravenclaw table. Luna went to sit with her new housemates. She tried to catch Neville's attention throughout dinner, but he didn't notice. Eventually she gave up and settled with the idea that she would meet him after dinner was over.   
However, after dinner Neville was called up to the teacher's tables by Dumbledore.  
"I'd like to speak with you in my office. Please follow me," Is all he said.  
Neville, now worried out of his mind, tried to think of anything that could get him in enough trouble to be sent to the principal's office. Nothing was coming to mind... Sure he had accidentally messed up his 'Antidote for Common Poisons" potion and set the table on fire. But nobody had gotten hurt! And yeah, in Transfiguration he might have somehow ended up turning his match into a knife rather then a spoon. But really- at least he got it to change at all, right? Oh, and Charms... Well it might be better not to mention that...incident... ever again.  
They arrived to a large statue of a phoenix. "Peppermint imps". Evidently, this was a password, because the phoenix moved and showed a spiral staircase made out of stone. They climbed up the stairs and entered a cluttered room filled with odd bits and bobs.  
"I assume you got a letter from Gringott's about the break-in to your vault?" asked Dumbledore sitting down at a desk piled with papers.  
"Yes, sir. It said they wanted to get the thing you had in my vault."  
"Yes, I suppose that is probably the case. They, the Goblins, that is, didn't tell you what was in the package, did they?"  
"No, they didn't. Could you-"  
"I'm afraid I cannot. However I can tell you it was already relocated. And I must ask you not to worry about it, alright?"  
"Um, yeah. Sure. Great. I won't."  
"Thank you, Neville. That is all."


	10. Flying...Almost

There was an announcement posted up on the Gryffindor student bulletin board- All first year students would be starting flying lessons today.  
Everyone was very excited to hear this. Except... Guess who?  
"FLYING!?!" Neville felt like he was about to have a heart attack.  
"Yeah. Haven't you ever ridden a broom before, Neville?" asked Harry.  
"No. I grew up in an orphanage, remember? I've never ridden a broomstick in my life. And I'm a Pureblood. If I don't fall off and kill myself, I'll make a fool of myself and never be able to show my face at Hogwarts again."  
"I'm sure you'll be fine, Neville. I'm reading up on the subject. Would you like to borrow my book, 'Quidditch Through the Ages'?" Hermione asked.  
"Sorry to tell you this, Hermione, but you can't learn how to ride a broomstick just by reading about it." Harry interrupted.  
"What do you mean? You can learn practically anything from books." Hermione argued.  
"Not flying. Sure you can get some helpful tips and stuff, but experience is what you need most. I'm a great flier- I'd love to be the Gryffindor Seeker some day." Harry turned his attention back to Neville. "You do know about Quidditch, don't you?"  
"Of course I know about Quidditch, but I've never played."  
"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Hermione assured him.  
"That's what you've said about every other class, Hermione. And at this rate I won't even make it to my second year." Neville added glumly.  
"You just need a little more time, Neville! It's only the second week of school!" she lowered her voice. "Besides, Seamus has set fire to everything he's touched. They can't expel both of you."  
"I guess." Neville replied, not really believing her.  
"We should probably get to breakfast," Harry said, in order to try to lighten the mood.  
Later that day, (two hours after lunch) all of the first-year students from every house started towards the front lawn where they would be having their flying lessons, taught by Madam Hooch.  
"Hello Neville," Luna greeted, walking quickly to catch up to him, Harry, and Hermione. "Excited for flying?"  
"Not really. I'm pretty nervous." Neville admitted, automatically wishing he hadn't said that to her.  
"It's alright, me too. I've never really felt like trying it before. I mean, you go so high up in the air and everything. My father told me that there's really nothing to it, though. As long as you hold on to the handle really tight." Luna advised.  
"Alright, thanks for the help."   
Suddenly another boy joined the conversation. "Did I just hear you say that neither of you have ridden a broom before? And you're Pure-bloods? What a disgrace. I'm a fantastic flier!" It was Draco.  
"Your point?" Neville said flatly.  
"My point is, I'm going to be a whole lot better at flying. Though, that shouldn't come as a surprise to you, since you pretty much suck at every class." Draco retorted.  
"Hey, I don't know who you are, but just mind your own business, won't you?" It was Luna who shouted this. Neville was surprised- she's normally very soft spoken.  
"Oi, Longbottom. You've got yourself a girlfriend, eh?" Neville blushed furiously. (Though he didn't notice because he was too busy thinking of a comeback, Luna also blushed)  
"Maybe. But at least he doesn't need to ask you the same question, Malfoy." Harry, this time. Even Draco didn't have a response for that. He just scowled and walked past them.  
"What a jerk," Harry said.  
"He's probably just jealous of you, Neville." Luna suggested.  
"Jealous of me? Why?"  
"Because you're so famous. The one who killed You-Know-Who and all that. He's used to being the popular one because he's a Malfoy. They're very rich and powerful family."   
"Well, whatever the reason, thanks for standing up for me. You too, Harry."   
"Not a problem" they said in unison.  
They finally got to the end of the lawn where lots of broomsticks were all laid out on the grass. Madam Hooch greeted them and told them to all pick a broom and say "Up!"  
Harry's broom went flying up and he caught it easily. Then Draco's, and a few others. Most just lied there on the ground. Hermione's rolled around on the ground for a few minutes. Her command got a bit more irritated with each try. "Up. Up. Up. UP. UP!" Luna gracefully caught hers within the first few minutes. As for Neville, his broom didn't move at all. Eventually, the last one left, Madam Hooch told him to just pick it up.  
Embarrassed, he did so and mounted his broom. "Now on my whistle, I want you to fly up, hover for a few seconds, and come back down. Three, two- Mr. Longbottom what are you doing? Get back down here immediately!"  
"I-I can't!" Neville was flying higher in the air, uncontrollably. Twenty feet, thirty. He lost his grip. "AAAHHHH!" He saw his life flash before his eyes in a matter of milliseconds, and the last thing he thought was 'I should have told Luna I liked her." But he didn't die. He landed on the ground with a thud, and a crunch. His wrist...  
Madam Hooch came rushing over. "A broken wrist... I'll take Longbottom up to the infirmary. If anybody is in the air when I get back, you'll be out of this school before you can say 'Quidditch'."  
"But Mrs. Hooch, my Rememberall..." He could see it gleaming in the grass. It must have fallen out of his pocket.  
"I'll grab it for you once I send you up to the hospital wing!"  
(You know the rest. Draco and Harry fight, Harry becomes the new Gryffindor Seeker)


	11. The Third-Floor Corridor

After Neville left the hospital wing (his wrist all better) he headed back to the common room. (Classes were over for the day)  
"Hey Harry. Hermione. Where are you going?" Neville asked. They saw him putting on a cloak.  
"You'd never guess! Draco was so upset that I'm the new Gryffindor seeker-"  
"You're the Gryffindor seeker?" Neville asked, astonished.  
"Oh, right. you missed that part. Anyway, he challenged me to a duel in the trophy room. Wanna head over with us? Hermione's already my second, but you can come and watch." Harry offered.  
"I told him it was too dangerous. We're bound to be expelled-But he told me he was going to do it no matter what I said. So I decided I might as well protect him, right?"  
"Oh, well. Alright. I guess I'll come. I'd love to see Draco get what he deserves."  
"By the way, here's your Rememberall back." Harry handed it to him.  
"Great, thanks!" Neville pocketed it. "So where are we going?" Neville asked in a whisper.  
"The trophy room. According to Malfoy no one's ever in there." Hermione said.  
"Where are they? We've got to find them, my sweets..." It was Filch.  
"Hide!" Neville whispered with urgency. They quietly ran into a corridor none of them had been in before. They came upon a door.  
"Open it, Neville!" Harry commanded.  
"I can't! It's locked!" Neville tried to force the door open.  
"Oh, move over! Alohomora!" The door opened and they quickly ran inside and shut it. They looked up into the face... Faces... Of a three-headed dog. Neville, almost petrified with fear but not quite, groped for the doorknob and turned it. The three of them fell backwards. Hermione kicked the door shut with both of her legs. They sprinted, full of adrenaline, back to the their common room.   
"What are they doing with that in a school?" Neville asked. "It could have killed us!"  
"You don't use your eyes, do you? It was standing on a trapdoor- it was guarding something. Now, if you have another idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled- just let me know Harry." Hermione stalked up to bed.  
"I think I know what it's guarding." Neville whispered to Harry as he changed into my pajamas.  
"What?" Harry asked, sounding excited.  
"Well, I'm not sure exactly. But it was in my vault at Gringott's. But it was Dumbledore's... So he took it out. I bet he knew somehow that it was going to be broken into!"  
"That's brilliant, Neville! We have to figure out what it is!"  
"Mhm..." Neville fell on his bed and fell asleep instantly.


	12. Lunch with Looney

Over the next week, all Harry wanted to talk about was the package. Neville however, had been told specifically to keep out of it. Hermione seemed rather distant. Neville's theory was that she was upset that they could have gotten expelled. Everyone soon forgot about it though, the whole castle was buzzing about the Halloween festival.  
"I heard that Dumbledore was getting some dancing skeletons!"  
"I think Flitwick's going to do a special presentation-something with flying pumpkins!"  
"No way! Awesome."  
Neville didn't actually believe a whole lot of it. But it was still fun thinking of wacky things, and it got him excited for the feast just like everyone else.   
"All these rumors, and I haven't heard a single one about a crumple-horned snorkack!" was Luna's complaint.   
"Well they haven't actually been discovered yet... Right?" Neville asked.  
"No...So?" She punched him playfully in the arm. Neville punched her back. "Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a girl?"She punched him back, harder this time.  
"Nope!" This went on until lunch time was over. "Well, see you around." Neville said, slightly blushing.  
"Seeya."   
After their last class of the day (For Neville, Harry, and Hermione that was herbology) they sprinted to the Gryffindor common room to put their books away, then started back down to the Great Hall for the feast.  
"So... I saw you and Luna were getting along pretty well today at lunch," Hermione observed.  
"Yeah."  
"You like her, don't you?" Harry asked tauntingly.  
"What? Uh, no! I mean, we're friends but-"  
"Neville and Luna, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harry shouted.  
"Oh, very mature Harry." Hermione said.  
"Please don't tell her guys. Please?" Neville begged, blushing harder then ever.  
"Don't worry, we won't..." Harry laughed mischievously.  
"I mean it." Neville said, more sternly this time.  
"He won't tell Luna," came a voice from behind them. "But I'll tell everyone." Draco. He ran out in front of them, sprinting towards the Great Hall. Neville stopped short in his tracks. "NEVILLE IS IN LOVE WITH LOONEY LOVEGOOD!"


	13. Troll in the Great Hall

Luckily, nobody paid attention. Only a few sixth years glanced at Draco's direction. Everyone else was too busy watching up at the teacher's table, waiting for the presentation.  
"Prat," Harry scowled. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. After a few minutes of eating, Neville got bored and started zoning out again. The next thing he knew though, Harry and Hermione were shaking him out of his trance.  
"What? Has it started?" Then he glanced around the Hall, and noticed it was empty except for the three of them. "It's over?"  
"No! There's a troll in the dungeon! We're supposed to be in the common room, we've been trying to get you to snap out of it for five minutes!" Hermione filled him in, talking very quickly.  
"I'm so sorry! Let's go.." Neville stood up and started speed-walking to the door. He heard a large crashing noise- it sounded like a suit of armor fell over. He stopped suddenly, raising his hand to motion Hermione and Harry to do the same.  
"Did you hear that?" Neville asked in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah. Do you think... It couldn't be..." Harry wondered, not finishing his sentence.  
But his question was answered. The full-grown mountain troll, twenty feet tall, lumbered his way into the Great Hall. Neville and Harry instantly looked over at Hermione.  
"So what do we do?" Neville asked her in a whisper.  
"I don't know... Walk backwards. Don't-make-a-noise." Hermione whispered back.  
They started slowly inching backwards, careful not to make a sound. And then- CRASH! Neville had fallen over his bench that he hadn't pushed in, and landed on his metal plate and silverware. "Neville!" Hermione whispered. But it didn't matter. The troll started jogging towards their direction (He simply seemed to bulky to actually run)   
Neville panicked. He shouted the first spell that came to mind- "Wingardium leviosa!" Nothing happened. He tried again, and decided to actually aim for something this time. "Wingardium leviosa!" The troll lifted up into the air. It was only a few feet, but Neville freaked out that it had actually worked that he dropped him. The troll landed backwards with a great thud. It didn't move...  
Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore all hurried into the Hall. "What... Explain yourselves!" McGonagall shouted.  
The three of them looked at each other. They could be in big trouble for not heading to the Common Room straight away...   
"My fault, Professor. I thought- I wanted to- Well you know I haven't been doing very good in my classes... I thought if I could take down the troll I could earn some points for Gryffindor, you know? Harry and Hermione were here because they were telling me not to... I didn't listen. I did end up knocking it out, but I almost got us all killed. I'm sorry..."  
"Mr. Longbottom, I am very disappointed in you. However, not any first year could take out a full-grown mountain troll! I am taking away ten points from you, and give Harry and Hermione ten points each for trying to stop you. And... another five points. For doing what you set out to do. however, you will not be let off so easy next time!"  
"I understand. Thank you, Professor," Neville looked down at his feet and hurried out of the room with Harry and Hermione following closely behind.


	14. The Quidditch Match- Part 1

It was the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry was really nervous for his first match, but he had been training like crazy.  
"Harry, you'll be fine! Just imagine how much worse you could be! You aren't nearly as bad at flying as me!" Neville attempted to encourage him. It didn't seem to work very well.  
"Harry, you have to eat something. You need your strength you know," Hermione said that morning at breakfast.  
"I'm not hungry," he replied. He went very green in the face. Just then Draco came up from behind.  
"Scared then, Potter? I'd like to see what you look like with a big ol' bludger in your face. Maybe you'll have a scar to match Longbottom's!"  
At this, Harry and Neville stood up abruptly. "Well then, you two wanna fight me? Go ahead." They obviously couldn't with the teachers so close by.  
"Maybe later, Malfoy." Harry responded.  
Draco scoffed and stalked away. "You know, I am going to destroy the Slyther-bleh!" Harry threw up.  
"Oh, Harry! You must go see Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione started to usher him out of the room.  
"Hermi-hiccup- I have to go to the match!" he complained.  
"You won't be able to catch the Snitch like this!" Hermione pointed out. "Neville, go run down to the Quidditch field and tell Oliver Wood that Harry won't be able to make it please?"  
"Sure, of course!" Neville left the Great Hall and started sprinting down the lawn to the player's tent.  
"Oliver! Oliver!" He shouted outside, not sure if he was allowed in the tent or not.  
Oliver Wood came rushing out of the tent. "Yeah? What's up?"  
"Harry's sick. He won't be able to play today."  
"WHAT?!?"  
"I said Harry's si-"  
"I know what you said. This is bad. Very, very bad. We can't not play the Slytherins! We need a replacement. Say... Have you ever flown a broom?"  
Neville went silent. "Only once... And I fell off and broke my wrist."  
"Well, you'll have to do. Please please please play? The fate of Gryffindor depends on it!"  
"Okay... But if I fall off, I'm blaming you."


	15. The Quidditch Match- Part 2

About an hour later, (after Oliver had filled Neville in on how to actually play Quidditch) the bleachers started filling with students. Hermione was worried sick about where Neville had gotten to. Luna was pretty disappointed, because they had agreed to sit together, but he was nowhere to be found. So Luna and Hermione ended up sitting together.  
Lee Jordan started to announce the match"Well, our beloved Gryffindor seeker has had some...Issues. He is being replaced for today's match with...Drumroll please... NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!!!" A tumultuous clapping rang from the Gryffindor side of the field (Which was also occupied by the majority of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws)  
The teams walked out onto the field. "And here they come! Gryffindors in red and gold, Slytherins in the green and silver! Yes, Longbottom does look a bit nervous now, doesn't he? I can see that Flint is really enjoying this though..." It was true. Marcus Flint (the Slytherin captain) was smiling devilishly at Oliver.   
Madam Hooch stood between them. "I want a good, clean, fight? Understand?" They nodded and shook hands more tightly than necessary. Madam Hooch blew the whistle.  
"And they're off! Angelina in position of the Quaffle! Oh, Neville, you need to actually leave the ground to see the snitch!"  
Neville was trying. He really was. He kept pushing off the ground harder, but it wouldn't lift. It probably sensed how nervous he was... Eventually he got it though, and started lifting, shakily, into the air. "I probably could have already seen the Snitch by now..." Neville muttered to himself. He started circling the field, slowly, but it was something. He thought he saw a glint of gold...Was it? The Snitch! Just a few feet below him. He started down, but then his broom suddenly jerked up. It went higher.... "No you stupid broom! The Snitch is down there..." He urged it downward, but it didn't make a difference. The broom was bucking up and down like a wild bull, only Neville didn't have a rope, only his bare hands. He must be two hundred feet off the ground... He was hanging on for dear life... No one seemed to notice... And then  
"WHAT IS LONGBOTTOM DOING?!?" Lee Jordan rang. "Somebody help him!" Fred and George swooped to where Neville was, only just a bit lower, ready to catch him. Neville was holding on with one hand now, his broom shook up and down violently. And then... It stopped. He was assisted by Fred and George to sit upright again. He started towards the ground, and once he landed he fell over, choking. He coughed up the Snitch.  
"GRYFFINDOR'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!!!!" Lee Jordan shouted for joy, jumping up and down. Neville was more surprised than anything. He thought for sure he would lose the match for everyone. He raised the Snitch up in his right hand for everyone to see, then was lifted onto the shoulders of Fred and George and carried away into the Gryffindor tents.  
"Has the match started yet?" Harry asked, panting. He had obviously just run back from the hospital wing.  
"It's over, mate." Fred informed him.  
"Over?" He looked to Neville. "No- he didn't. We won?"  
"Yeah! By a good amount of points too!" George said. They filled him in on the story.  
"Wow Neville! That's great. I could have never had done that!" (A/N: Notice the irony?)"I wish I could have seen it. Or, you know, have been there. Oh well."  
"Let's head back to the common room. I say this deserves a party!" Fred announced, and lead the way back up to the castle.


	16. Visiting the Gamekeeper

"So I was thinking we could go down and visit Hagrid. We could ask him about Dumbledore's package in the third-floor corridor!" Harry suggested to Neville about a week after the Quidditch math.  
"Who's Hagrid?" Neville asked.  
"Oh, he's an old-family friend. He works here at Hogwarts as gamekeeper. He and Dumbledore are pretty close- he might know something."  
"I don't know..."   
"Oh, come on Harry. It'll be great!" Harry encouraged.  
"I admit, I am pretty curious about what it is too, but Dumbledore said-" Hermione started.  
"So what? Come on. It'll be great! He's nice."  
"Alright. I guess we can go." Neville paused for a minute. "Can I invite Luna?"  
"OOOH, Neville wants to bring his girly-friend with him." Harry taunted.  
"She's not my girlfriend!" He lowered his voice. "Even though I want her to be..."  
"Fine. Soon-to-be girlfriend. I don't care if you invite her, but if you invite her, I'm inviting Ron."  
"You mean the red-haired kid in your dorm?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah. He's pretty nice. We were talking the other day during DADA. He said we should get together some time."  
"Well it's nice you two are making some friends. But what if they tell that we've been trying to find out what Dumbledore's hiding?"  
"Luna won't say anything. I'll fill her in." Neville assured her.  
"I'm sure Ron'll be fine." Harry said.  
"Well, alright I suppose."  
Later that afternoon, they (including Luna and Ron) headed down the grounds to a small wooden hut. They heard a loud barking noise. Neville looked at Harry for an explanation.  
Harry shrugged. "He has a dog. Fang, I think."  
"Wait-A dog? I don't know... I'm kind of scared of dogs..." Luna said nervously.  
"It's alright Luna. I'll protect er-I mean we'll- I mean... You'll be fine." Neville smiled, very embarrassed.  
"If you say so..." Luna replied, not seeming to notice.  
Ron knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it, and looked surprised. "Well! Not expecting this many people at my house. Good ter see ye, Harry. Mind introducin' me ter yer friends?"  
"This is Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Do you mind if we come in? We have a couple of questions."  
"Of course! Come right on in. I have some cake and tea ready!" Harry quickly made a sign to his friends not to eat any, pretending to gag. They nodded to show they understood.  
"So Hagrid," Hermione started once they were seated around a huge wooden table, "We were wondering why the third-floor corridor is off guard. We kind of...Um... Ran into that three-headed dog the other day."  
Hagrid spurted his tea across the table. "It's none o' yer business. What Fluffy's guardin' is between Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel. A couple o' first years like yourself don't need to be worrin' yerself about it."  
"Fluffy?" Luna asked.  
"Well, he's got ter have a name, doesn't he?"  
"Nicholas Flamel? Who's that?" Harry asked.  
"It sounds kind of familiar..." Hermione and Neville said at once.  
"Yeah. I can't place it though." Ron agreed.  
And Luna... Well... She was still pretty terrified of Fang, so she didn't say anything, but stared at the great black dog.  
"I'm tellin' ye, it doesn't matter! Now get out 'for I say anything else I'm not supposed ter!"  
They all hurried out of his hut. "Thank you for the tea," Neville said, in more of an apologetic way than anything else.  
"He didn't seem very happy about our visit," Ron noted.  
"Yeah. I was hoping we'd get a bit more information then that though." Harry added disappointedly.  
"No! He told us quite a bit! First off, the name of that creature is Fluffy... For some reason. And also it has something to do with Nicholas Flamel! I'm going to go to the library and try to find out who he is. I swear I've heard that name somewhere..."


	17. Finding Flamel

A week later of searching in the library, they couldn't find anything about the mysterious Flamel.  
"I know I've heard of him somewhere!" Hermione exclaimed agitated.   
"Ssshhh!" Madam Pince shushed her.  
"Sorry," Hermione whispered.   
"It's alright, Hermione. Maybe he's not actually in any books. He could be a pretty recent guy..." Harry suggested hopefully, mainly because he was hungry and wanted to leave for lunch.  
"Oh, rubbish... We'll find him. I know we will."  
Just then, Hagrid came in. He made a beeline towards the magical creatures section. "Wonder what Hagrid's doing here?" Neville asked the threesome in a hushed voice.  
"Beats me," Harry replied. "Hi Hagrid!" he waved.  
"Oh, 'ello there 'Arry. What're you doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked.  
"We were just researching about-"  
"Our charms homework." Hermione interrupted, glaring at Harry not to say anything else.  
"What are you doing?" Neville asked politely.  
"Oh, you know...just doin' a little research...about a new species that I mighta' found out in the forest." Hagrid said, the tone in his voice giving away his lie. "Right then... I'd better get goin'. See you all around."  
"That was pretty suspicious." Neville said when Hagrid was safely out of earshot.  
"Just a tad." Harry replied sarcastically.  
"Well it's not like we were completely honest either," Hermione pointed out.  
\------------------------------  
Later that day after dinner, they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room with some other first years. They were working on some difficult potions homework that required lots of work, so they figured it would probably be better to help each other out. (Well, that was the plan anyway. Most of them were just listening and writing down what Hermione said to)  
"Ron! You got chocolate on my homework!" Parvarti Patil shrieked.  
"Sowee" Ron apologized, mouth full of his chocolate frog. He looked at his card. "Dumbledore again. I've got about six of him. You want it Neville?" (They had had a conversation earlier about the fact that Neville had never gotten a chance to start a collection)  
"Sure," Neville answered distractedly. He was concentrating on his homework. Ron handed it over to him, and Neville read the back. His mouth dropped. "Hermione!"  
"What?"   
"I've found him! Nicholas Flamel! It says right here... Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard, blah blah blah, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel!"  
"Of course!" Hermione dropped her homework on the floor, almost upsetting an ink bottle, and ran up to her dormitory. Most of the first years got bored waiting for her return and grumbled something about going to finish their homework somewhere else. Eventually Hermione came back with a huge volume. "I checked this book out weeks ago for a bit of light reading!"  
"This is light?" Ron, who had stayed, asked.  
She glared at him. She read allowed "Nicholas Flamel, one of the world's greatest alchemists, is greatly known for his discovery of the Sorcerer's Stone. The magical stone can turn anything into gold, and also produces the Elixir of Life, which gives the drinker the power of immortality."   
"So that means that Fluffy is guarding the stone!" Neville concluded.  
"Who's Fluffy?" Ron asked, looking confused.  
"Later," Harry answered.


	18. The Stolen Cauldron

Monday morning. Neville received a note from one of the school owls.   
Meet me at the Black Lake after class? Haven't seen you around lately, being in the different houses and all.  
-The Future Discoverer of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack  
Neville smiled. Luna. He got out a piece of paper and scribbled his reply down.  
Of course! I'll be there.  
-The Clumsy Boy Who Doesn't Know What He's Going To Be In the Future Maybe An Herbologist Since That's The Only Class I Can Do? Or, at least, that's all Neville could think of. He ended up eventually just signing his name.   
He got through all of his classes alright. Though he must have fallen asleep during History of Magic because he woke up to Hermione shaking him awake. "Wha- Oh. Hi Hermione."  
"Come on. You better be fully awake. We have potions next," Hermione informed him, sounding a bit irritated, probably because she knew that Neville would be using all of her notes.   
"Right, sorry."  
They headed down to the dungeons. Draco rammed into Neville's shoulder with his own as him and his cronies sped by. "Ugh," Neville grunted.  
"Don't let him get to you," Harry muttered.  
"Get to me? Never," Neville replied.  
They entered the classroom. Snape had put their potion instructions on the board- also a note saying he'd be late and that they'd better get started anyway. Neville set up his cauldron and went to the pantry to get his ingredients. He walked back and noticed that his cauldron was gone-  
"Has anyone seen my cauldron?" Neville asked the class.  
A few concerned people glanced around. Then...  
"I've seen it, Scarhead." Draco lifted his hand and revealed Neville's pewter cauldron.  
"Thanks. I'll take that back now," Neville said, holding his hand out expectantly.  
"Hm, how about not?" Draco retorted.  
Just then Snape walked in. "Well? I expect all of you to be half-way through by now! Why is no one working?"  
"Malfoy's got Neville's cauldron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Is this true, Draco?" Snape asked.  
"No! You know Neville's always losing things. He's just blaming it on me!" Draco smiled maliciously.  
"He's lying! He has Neville's cauldron under his desk! Just look!" Hermione shouted indignantly.  
"It is not appropriate for teacher's to ransack their students' desks, Miss Granger. However, I think I will give Mr. Longbottom," Snape turned on him "Detention for coming to class unprepared."  
"What?" Neville asked, not sure he heard right.  
"Detention, Longbottom. Today after class. For now, you will sit quietly and not disturb the rest of my class."  
"Yes, professor." Neville sat down and looked at his feet, fuming. This isn't fair. Draco stole my cauldron! Prat. And now I can't meet Luna- She's going to think I forgot about her!  
The class was eventually dismissed, but Neville of course, had to stay behind. "You will be cleaning out the cauldrons. Here is a brush- and the spray. Don't leave until everything is spotless. I will be letting your head of house know about this." Swishing his cape dramatically, Snape left the room. Neville couldn't help but notice his limp. Odd.  
Neville set to it. Luckily the potion wasn't a dangerous one- However Seamus Finnigan's cauldron had a potion with an acid-like effect. It burnt through Neville's rag, causing him to have to get another.  
He finished about two hours later. Neville looked down at his watch; 6:00. He had missed dinner. "Great." He decided to just go back to the Common Room. Hermione probably would have thought of him and brought some food back. He was right.   
"Oh, Neville! I'm so sorry. That really isn't fair. I brought you some cornish pasties and pumpkin juice," Hermione announced as soon as Neville walked through the portrait hole.   
"It's fine really. I feel bad that I missed Luna though... I should go apologize."  
"Neville, you can't! It's seven o'clock. By the time you find their common room it will be much too late."  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." But his mind was turning with ideas. He'd just need to use Harry's cloak.   
When 9:00 rolled around, Harry and Neville headed up to their dormitory. "I need to use your invisibility cloak," Neville said to Harry.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I need to go see Luna and apologize," Neville replied hurriedly. If he was going to do it, he needed to do it now.  
"Well... Alright. Be careful. I don't want that confiscated- It was my dad's. Kay?"   
"Kay."


	19. The Midnight Journey

Neville sneaked as quietly as he could out of the common room, which was thankfully empty. Opening up the portrait hole, he heard the Fat Lady ask "Who's there?", though he did not reply.   
He had a general idea of how to get to the common room, but it would be pretty difficult trying to find it by himself. He would just have to guess, or hope that there was a Ravenclaw coming from the bathroom or a detention-ran-late (though Ravenclaw's hardly ever get detention, of course). It was definitely up in one of the highest towers, so Neville started by climbing some stairs. And then...  
"What's up there, Neville?"  
"Sneakin' around late at night? Tut, tut, tut..." It was only Fred and George.  
"You scared me!" Neville whispered.  
"That was sorta the point. However..." Fred started. (He was wearing last year's Weasley sweater, otherwise Neville wouldn't be able to tell them apart.)  
"We are a bit curious." They said together.  
"How did you know where I was?" Neville asked.  
"We have our ways..." George said suspiciously, putting a wrinkled piece of parchment into his back pocket.  
"Right. Well, I need to find the Ravenclaw common room. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" Neville asked hopefully.  
"You insult us."  
"Not know where a room in this castle is?"  
"We know everything about this place. Ravenclaw common room is up there. Two rights, stair case, take a left." George instructed.  
"There's a bronze knocker. We'll come with you to help you figure out the puzzle."  
"The puzzle?" Neville asked.  
"They don't have passwords like us. The knocker asks a riddle and they have to figure out wha the answer is before it allows you to answer." Fred explained.  
"That sounds complicated," Neville noted. They were already up the stair case now.  
"It is. Pain in the donkey if you ask me." George agreed.  
They reached the knocker. Fred leaned over and tapped it three times. "While this plant may stink and squirm like a worm, you'll never find a more interesting name than this. It's alliterative and quite fun to say, and it may coo when touched the wrong way."  
"Ugh. Herbology." Fred complained.  
"I love herbology! Let me think..." Neville pondered over the many different plants they had covered so far. Alliterative, smells, coos... Of course!  
"Mimbulus mimbletonia!" He told the knocker.  
"You may enter..."   
"Good going Neville!" The twins congratulated.  
"Do you want us to wait for you, just to be safe?" Fred asked.  
"No thanks. I think I can find my way back." Neville decided. He didn't want to feel rushed when he was talking to Luna. He walked into the common room, and to his surprise, saw Luna fully awake sitting by the fire.  
"Hello Neville," Luna greeted, not looking up the Quibbler issue she was reading.  
"How did you-"  
"All of the Ravenclaws were already here. Anyway, I figured you would like to apologize. Though I already knew you had detention." Luna smiled, finally looking up.  
"How did you know?" Neville felt himself blushing.  
"The Boy-Who-Lived gets detention? Definitely news worthy. Especially in Ravenclaw House."  
"Right, well, I am sorry I missed you." Neville sat down on the blue, soft couch next to Luna.  
"It's alright. I understand. Snape isn't exactly my favorite teacher."  
"Yeah, mine either. Obviously." He laughed feebly at his own joke. Luna smiled. An awkward silence fell on them. Neville realized that they were entirely alone, sitting on the same couch, in the dark. He could tell her... But what if she didn't like him back? Instead, he went with a more neutral topic.  
"How is Ravenclaw house going?"  
"It's great. Everyone is different here, and smart. They don't mind me all that much, but... Some people call me 'Looney' Lovegood."  
"What? That's awful!"  
"Oh, it's all in good fun... I suppose."  
"No. That's just terrible. They can't make fun of you like that! If they don't see how perfect you are, then I'll make them!" His voice was rising. And then he realized what he said.  
"You... You think that I'm... Perfect?" Luna asked, voice shaking.  
"Well...I..um...Yeah..."   
"Technically there's no such thing as perfect, but I'll take that as a complicate anyway." Luna replied. Neville smiled. "And, well, I guess you're pretty close to perfect too."  
"Thanks." Another awkward pause. "Well, I guess I'd better get going..." Neville started to leave.  
"I guess I should be getting to bed anyway. See you tomorrow, Neville." She stood on her tiptoes and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"See you,"  
He left the common room under his cloak, and once he was in the safety of his own common room, he threw it off and did a happy dance. Harry was already asleep, so he left the cloak by his trunk and returned to his own bed. Neville eventually fell asleep, hand still on his cheek where Luna had kissed him.


	20. Hermione's Theory

After Neville woke up the next morning around 10:00, he bolted down to the common room to tell Harry and Hermione what had happened.   
"Guys! You'll never guess what happened!" Neville filled them both in, not leaving a single detail out. "And then, she kissed me! Just like that!"  
"Are you sure you weren't having a dream?" Harry asked jokingly.  
Neville punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Positive," he replied.  
"Well, that's really great Neville. You two are very cute together." Just as Neville was about to thank her, she continued talking. "But I was thinking last night, and, well, didn't you see that Snape had a limp?"  
"Yes."  
"And he was late to class."  
"Yes."  
"And a troll was in 'the dungeon' when really it was in the Great Hall?"  
"Yes, Hermione! Could you just tell us what you're talking about!" Harry interjected.  
"Well, I think he was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone."   
Silence fell on the three of them for a moment. "That makes perfect sense!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.  
"What makes sense?" Ron came in.  
"Hermione's just figured out that Snape is going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry explained.  
"What would he want it for though?" Neville asked, not quite buying it.  
"Riches, gold, eternal life?" Ron suggested.  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Harry agreed.  
"It all makes sense. He set the troll up in the dungeon so that all of the other teachers would be down there while he tried to sneak into the third floor corridor! He couldn't figure out how to get past Fluffy, and that would explain the limp. He has obviously been going to Madam Pomfrey so that he could get it fixed before he tries again!" Hermione explained. She was out of breath by the time she finished.  
"You're right! But what are we going to do? We can't let Snape steal it!" Neville wondered.  
"We'll just have to go to Dumbledore and tell him," Ron shrugged.  
"Are you crazy?" Harry asked. "Hey, Dumbledore, just so you know the teacher that everyone hates and would love to get revenge on is going to steal the thing that we're not supposed to know about that's guarded by the other thing we're not supposed to know about."  
"Yes, I agree. We could get expelled for that!"   
"That's not as bad as dying! What if he figures out that we know? He'll kill us!" Neville shouted.  
"Well... If we die...we can't exactly be expelled..." Hermione pondered thoughtfully.  
Ron slapped his own face. "Ugh. We're just going to have to get the stinking stone ourselves."


	21. Rumor Has It

"Are you insane?!?" Neville shouted at Ron. "There's no way that we can go after the Sorcerer's Stone! Snape's a teacher and he couldn't get to it!"  
"He's got a point," Hermione agreed. "It would take a lot of detailed knowledge about what's actually in there, and frankly that's something we don't have."  
"So? I agree with Ron. If Snape's going to steal it, we have to get it first," Harry argued.  
"And be accused for thievery? This just isn't going to work. If it gets really serious, or we get more clues...maybe, but for now...Let's just try to forget about it." Hermione concluded.   
Later that day, Harry and Neville were walking down to the Great Hall for some lunch. (It's the weekend, no classes) "Forget about it! Forget about it! How are we supposed to forget that the most evil person ever is trying to steal something that will give him unlimited life?"  
"I, um... Not sure, really." Neville didn't want to express his opinion- he frankly agreed with Hermione.  
"Well, I'm not," Harry muttered.   
Neville didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't. Instead he sat down at the Gryffindor table and started on a ham sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. He glanced over at the door to the Great Hall and saw a group of Slytherin students enter.  
"Great, just what I need right now. Malfoy," Harry muttered.  
"Hello there Scarhead, Potter," Malfoy greeted, seeming much more pleasant than usual.  
"What do you want?" Harry asked aggressively.  
"I was just coming to warn you... I've heard some rumors going around... Have you heard?"  
Neville and Harry looked at each other with looks of utter bewilderment. "What rumors? About us?" Neville asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide his curiosity.  
"Well, rumor has it that he-" Draco said pointing at Harry, "Is cheating on all his papers with the help of that Granger girl. And you-" this time pointing Neville, "Sneaked out of the dorm last night to visit your Looney girlyfriend."  
"I don't have a girl-"  
"Hey, I'm just telling it as I heard it," Draco interrupted holding his hands up in an innocent sort of way.  
"Well, is that it then?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, just thought you should know!" He smirked and went to the Slytherin table and sat next to that awful girl Pansy Parkinson.  
Harry waited until he sat down. "Do you think he made all that stuff up?"  
"I don't see how he could. How did he find out I went to see Luna?"  
"Didn't you run into Fred and George?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, though they don't seem like the kind of people who would tattle on me..."  
"Odd. Well, at least he didn't seem to know you guys kissed!" Harry started in laughing fit, and Neville elbowed him to shut up. Though he couldn't help but smiling at the memory.


	22. The Mirror of Erised

"Hello Neville! Hi Harry," Luna skipped her way over and sat down next to Neville, who was still finishing breakfast (He was purposefully taking forever so that he could see Luna)  
"Hey," Harry greeted, a huge grin on his face.  
"Hi Luna. How're you?" Neville asked, already feeling the heat rise to his face in a great, red blush.  
"Are you hot? I hope you don't have dragon pox!" She hurriedly placed the back of her hand on Neville's forehead. Neville grabbed her hand in his and brought it down to the table, not letting go for a second.  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just really happy to see you," Neville said quietly.   
"Well, um, I'll just leave you two to it then..." Harry said, gasping for breath. He couldn't stop laughing. He ran out of the Great Hall.  
"What's with him?" Luna asked.  
Neville shrugged.  
Just then, McGonagall came up to the pair of them"Excuse me? What's this? No public displays of affection at Hogwarts! Mr. Longbottom will you please come with me!"  
Luna gave Neville an apologetic look as he got up an left. They left the Great Hall and headed to where Neville assumed her office was. "Sorry Professor, it's just, she was checking to see if I had a fever, and..."   
"Neville, there is no real rule about holding hands at Hogwarts. There's too many students to be able to control that anyway, so we don't bother trying to enforce it. I needed an excuse to take you away without arousing suspicion. The headmaster wishes to see you, for a very important matter," McGonagall explained.  
So he wasn't in trouble! Probably. It depended on what Professor Dumbledore wanted. Again, they didn't end up in an office. It looked like a classroom, but not one that Neville had ever been in. McGonagall motioned for him to go in, and so he did. McGonagall closed the door behind him and walked away.   
"Hello? Professor Dumbledore?" Neville didn't see him.  
Dumbledore came out from around a corner. "Yes, hi Neville. I trust you know what this is?" He waved his hand to a very large, very old, mirror in the center of the room.  
"No, sir. I've never seen it before," Neville answered honestly. If he tried to guess, he would make an even bigger fool of himself.  
"There's no need to lie to me, Neville. I know you snuck out last night to find it." Dumbledore answered, completely serious.  
Neville was shocked. "No, sir, actually I-I wanted to visit Luna. I went to the Ravenclaw common room."  
"Oh, really? I thought for sure..." For the first time in probably his life, Dumbledore seemed very confused. "Anyway, I guess since you're here, I should tell you what it is. Come here and stand in front of it, Neville."  
Neville couldn't believe his luck. How could he not be in serious trouble? Oh well, go along with it... He stood in front of the mirror. And there, he saw something materializing in his reflection. Neville whipped his head around, but saw nothing besides a few dusty desks. He looked at the mirror again, and standing beside him was a man and a woman. They looked strangely familiar...  
"Mum? Dad?" Neville whispered.  
They nodded their heads. Neville walked closer to the mirror. He turned to Dumbledore. "What IS this thing? My parents are dead! How could they be in the mirror?" And, Neville thought to himself, "How can I get them out?"  
"This is the Mirror of Erised. It shows the heart's deepest desires. I suppose you see your parents standing beside you?"  
Neville nodded, not trusting his voice to work. He was holding back tears as it is. He looked more like his mother, he supposed. The same round cheeks and nose. He definitely had his father's hair though.  
"That's what I assumed. They're not actually there, Neville. Only an image. What you want more than anything is for your parents to be alive. And so, you get to see them here. However, I'm afraid I have to move the mirror now that you've seen it."  
"What?" Neville asked, awaking from his stupor. "Why? I'm seeing my parents for the first time and you're taking them away from me?"  
"As I have already said, they are not actually your parents. You could sit in that same spot for years and years- and people have. They waste their lives searching for what they want. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Neville, and forget to live."  
A little confused by this, Neville replied "Yes, sir."  
"And I advise you don't go searching for it again,"  
"Yes, sir."  
"That will be all, Neville. You may go."  
Neville nodded and left the classroom. He didn't go back down to the lunch to see Luna. He just went to the Gryffindor common room and locked himself away in the bedroom.


	23. A Sudden Departure

"Are you alright Neville?" Harry asked through the dormitory door.  
"I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Neville replied.  
Neville could hear him talking to someone else. "See? He doesn't want to talk about it. Let's just go!"  
"No! Harry, he's obviously very upset!" Hermione.  
"But-"  
"Oh, come on!" Hermione and Harry burst through the door. "Hello Neville. Is something the matter?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you need to talk?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"I think we could help you anyway."  
"No, you couldn't. You don't know what it's like."  
"What it's like to what?"  
"To not have parents! To never see them! To know that you could see them, even if they're not there, but then you can't!" Neville shouted. Hermione and Harry looked shocked, but seemed much more confused then they were a minute ago.  
"Sorry, mate," Harry said.  
Hermione whispered something to Harry that sounded to Neville vaguely like "You never say 'sorry' in this sort of situation! Don't you know anything about social situations?"   
"I'm sure you're really upset about your parents, Neville. Is there something that you need to tell us? This all seems rather sudden." And so, Neville grudgingly told them about his encounter with Dumbledore and more importantly, the Mirror of Erised.  
"That's so cool! I want to see what I want more than anything else!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione elbowed him. "Ow..."  
"That's really too bad, Neville. But I'm sure he had his reasons. He is s a very, very, good wizard you know," Hermione said.  
"I suppose you're right. But still... They were so close..."  
A small owl flew threw the window and landed at Neville's feet. "A letter. I wonder who it's from... Luna. Oh no! I forgot about her!" He opened the letter, hoping against hope she wasn't mad.  
"Dear Neville,  
I hope you're not in too much trouble. You can blame me. It was my fault, after all. But that's not really why I wanted to write this letter. You see, I was going to tell you before, but couldn't bring myself to do it. My father discovered that he was led to Africa on a false claim- the Mold Pixie was never spotted there. He'll be coming to pick me up tomorrow. He would have actually done so sooner, but I told him he should wait until we had the Easter Holidays. I'm very sorry. But we can definitely keep in touch! And I'll be seeing you next year, which will come sooner then you know it.  
~Luna Lovegood  
P.S. I am very sorry about not telling you sooner. I should have, but I didn't want you to be upset."

This was more than Neville could bear. With his parents slipping from his grasp, and now Luna... He threw Harry and Hermione the letter. After they had read it, he asked Harry and Hermione,"Anyone else going to be leaving without telling me first?"   
"Of course not, Neville. She didn't mean to hurt your feelings! She apologized, didn't she?" Hermione pointed out.  
Neville didn't know what to say. He felt angry, hurt, and betrayed all at once. Though, even as he had these emotions swirling around him all at once, there was a small voice in his head telling him how silly he was being.   
"If you want to know my opinion, Neville, you should go spend the day with her. Make sure to tell her that you'll keep in touch. That you will miss her a lot. Maybe sneak in another kiss. I don't know. I've never had a crush, but this seems like a dire situation," Hermione suggested.  
Neville cooled down. "Thanks, Hermione. That's a good idea." He was about to leave when he realized something else- "You've never had a crush?"  
"Nope."  
"Not one?" Harry asked, astonished.  
"Never. Well, except... It doesn't really count..."  
"What doesn't count?" asked Neville.  
"Well, I thought... Before I got to know him, of course..."  
"Yesss....?" Harry prompted.  
"I thought Draco was kind of cute." Hermione blushed.  
"Blagh! Malfoy?" Harry gagged.  
"Before I got to know him! Merlin's beard, you're being ridiculous!" Harry collapsed on his bed, pretending to have fainted. "Neville, haven't you got somewhere to be?" Hermione asked, desperate for a change of subject.  
"Right. See you guys later!"


	24. We're In Trouble, Aren't We?

"Luna! Luna!" Neville called through the halls, searching frantically. He finally found her just outside the Ravenclaw common room. She and a few other Ravenclaws were crowded around the knocker, trying to figure out the riddle of the day.  
"Luna!" he called again.  
"Oh, Neville! Hi." She broke herself away from the group and walked over to him.  
"I got your letter! That's..." He wanted to say 'terrible' or 'awful' but he didn't want to offend her.  
"I know. I'm sorry," she apologized.  
"It's okay," Neville responded. An awkward silence fell between them, only broken by the talking of the other Ravenclaws behind them.  
"Do you want to go down to the Black Lake?" Luna asked brightly.  
"I'd love to!" Neville said, perhaps a bit too loud.  
"Let's go then."  
They spent the rest of the afternoon frolicking around the castle grounds like the couple of eleven and ten year olds they were. When the sun started setting, Luna suddenly shouted "Oh no! I still have to pack!"  
"Do you have to go?" Neville asked her quietly.   
"Yes. But I'll be back next year. Promise. Goodbye, Neville."  
"Goodbye Luna," She squeezed his hand, and then gently let go. She walked back up to the castle, which looked strangely solemn in contrast to her normal happy skipping.  
Neville himself walked back up to the castle, a mere ten minutes before curfew. "We were starting to worry about you, mate!" Ron greeted when Neville walked through the portrait hole.  
"Yeah, well I'm here now!" Neville said, with maybe a little too much fake enthusiasm.  
"We've been thinking," Hermione started.  
"About what?" Neville asked.  
"We think Snape is going to try and steal the stone again, and we might have to steal it tonight." Hermione cut right to the chase.  
"What? Why?"  
"I heard him talking when you were out. I was following him around in my invisibility cloak! He went up to Quirrell. Apparently he knows how to get past Fluffy. As long as Quirrell doesn't tell, Snape can't get the stone, but... Really. How long is he going to hold up?" Harry asked.  
Neville thought about it. It was kind of hard, because the three others were staring at him, as if it was his job to make a decision. As if...He were the leader. "I guess we'd better try. Even though it will mean certain death... It'll mean certain death either way, right?"  
They waited for everyone else in the common room to head to their dormitories, and then they quietly slipped under the invisibility cloak. "No! This isn't going to work! There's too many of us!" Hermione whispered. She was right. They were half-way visible.   
"I have an idea. Hermione, you be outside the cloak."  
"What? Why me?"  
"You can say that you were going to the bathroom. And if we're too far away, say that you were sleepwalking. You won't be in as much trouble, since all the teachers love you," Neville added. He figured a bit of flattery wouldn't hurt to get her to comply.  
Hermione didn't seem very happy about the decision, but she muttered "Oh alright," and headed out of the portrait hole, much to the dislike of the Fat Lady who had been sleeping.  
They made it down the first two hallways safely, and then they started climbing down the staircase that would take them down to the third floor. They made it to the second to last stair, and then... CRASH!  
Neville forgot about the trick stair. He was stuck. Harry and Ron had skipped over it, but not noticing Neville was stuck, they kept walking and then tripped. The cloak was left on the stairs next to them. Harry looked up to see the bright, shining eyes of Mrs. Norris, just quick enough before she sprinted off to tell Filch. Even they the wind was knocked out of them, Harry and Ron quickly got up so they could help Neville out of the staircase.   
"Great going, Neville. Now we're going to be expelled!" Hermione whispered while she combed her fingers through her hair.  
"I'm sorry!" Neville whispered back. "I didn't mean to!"  
They eventually were able to pull him out, but it was too late. Filch had arrived. "Well, well. We're in trouble, aren't we?" He smiled a devilish grin and laughed.


	25. The Centaur Savior

"I really don't get what they're all complaining about. It's not like losing points reflects on their grades or anything," Hermione pointed out after a long day of ridicule and accusations.  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because Gryffindor's lost the House Cup for the last million years to Slytherin?" Ron snapped back.  
"Well, not much has changed then, has it?" Hermione rebuked.  
The foursome were now trooping into the Great Hall to meet Filch. When they arrived, they saw Draco there waiting as well.   
"Well well. Look who decided to show up," Filch observed.  
"He's going to take us into the Forbidden Forest!" Draco shouted, pointing a finger at Filch. "The forest! Where we're not supposed to go! The one filled with...With werewolves!"  
"There's much more than werewolves in that forest waitin' for you, laddy," Filch responded with a devilish grin.   
Neville thought to himself, "Why would they put a school for children right next to it then?"  
"You can't be serious!" Hermione complained.   
"He is," Harry disagreed. "Otherwise he wouldn't be so happy."  
Filch led them out of the Hall and down to the forest. They were all to shocked and scared to say anything. The only noise came from the clip-clap of their footsteps echoing through the halls and the occasional shocking laugh that escaped Filch.  
"Here they are, Hagrid! Don't be too easy on them now. They are in detention you know," Filch reminded him.  
"Yes, yes. Don't you worry about me. I'm sure you've scared 'em enough by now. We'll be heading out inter the forest now. There's a unicorn that's bin badly hurt. We're gonna find it. Let's see, Ronald, Draco, Neville you can be in one group. Take Fang with ye. Harry, Hermione, you can come with me. If there's every any trouble, or if ye see the poor beast, shoot red sparks in the air with yer wand. Everyone understand?"  
The five first-years nodded in response. The groups separated into the dark forest.  
"Wait until my father hears about this... This is servant's stuff!" Draco complained.  
Ron grumbled something under his breath. "How did you lot end up getting detention, then?" Draco asked.  
"Oh, we got caught sneaking out," Neville responded. He figured he should be nice, since they were all in the same boat now. "How did you end get detention?" Neville asked Draco.  
"Same thing as you, I expect. I was working on an essay, but the thing is I left my books up at the library. I thought if I was real quick, no one would be able to catch me, but that stupid cat..."  
"I'm pretty sure everyone would just love to give Mrs. Norris a nice, hard, kick," Ron agreed. "But hey, at least you were trying to get your homework done! Seems like something Hermione would do,"  
"Well, she would never sneak out unless we pressured her into it. But if on some rare chance she did, then yes. That would be the reason," Neville concurred.   
They walked on for a while longer, the sun practically set now. Draco offered to perform the Lumos charm. He led the way with a small light emanating from the tip of his wand. "That was unusually nice of him," Neville whispered to Ron. He didn't say anything, but Ron nodded in agreement.  
Abruptly, Draco stopped walking. Neville and Ron almost rammed into his back. "What's wrong?" Neville asked, now frightened again.  
"I thought I saw something moving over there..." He used his wand to point in the direction of some bushes.   
"Are you sure?" Ron asked. It didn't seem to be moving anymore.   
"I'm positive. Stay here, I'll go check it out." Draco walked slowly, hesitantly, towards the clump of bushes.   
"You think he's playing us?" Ron asked.  
"I'm not sure," Neville answered. Draco disappeared out of sight and into the darkness. "What if he doesn't come back?" Neville asked, starting to worry.  
"We'll shoot up some sparks," Ron replied attempting to mask his concern with nonchalance.   
Two minutes passed, and then..."AAAHHH!" Draco came bursting out of the forest. Neville, by reaction, cast up red sparks into the air.  
"What is it, Draco?"  
"There was...Something chasing me! It was huge! It's still on my trail! Let's go!" They started running back the way they came. Neville heard something behind them, but he didn't dare to look back. Or did he... He turned and saw a galloping figure, half-man and half-horse chasing them. He turned his head back to the front, but not soon enough to see the giant tree root. He tripped over it, face first.   
"Seriously? Again?" Neville reprimanded himself. The centaur loomed over him.   
"Are you Neville Longbottom?" he asked.  
"Y-yes," Neville stuttered nervously.  
"It's not safe for you here. You and your friends should leave the forest. Now," He picked Neville up and placed him on his back. Neville was too dizzy to complain. It didn't take long to catch up with Ron and Draco.  
When they reached them, Neville called from the back of the centaur, "Guys, it's okay! He's here to help us!"  
The pair looked suspicious, but they came forward anyway. "I will help you find Hagrid. You must all leave as soon as possible. Do you understand?"  
"Yes,"   
"Alright then. Come this way. I saw the others this way..." He turned left and started following what looked like a well-traveled path. It was well past curfew by now, at least 9:30. They were all surrounded in the darkness.  
"Ow!" Neville clutched his scar.  
"What's a matter?" Ron asked.  
"My scar...It's burning..."  
"Duck!" the centaur cried. They looked up and saw a black figure gliding towards them. The centaur reared up, dropping Neville to the ground with a thud. With a mighty kick with his front legs, the cloaked figure fell to the ground, and then disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
That was enough pain and excitement for Neville in one day. He blacked out.


	26. He's Back

Neville woke up to find himself in the hospital wing for the second time this year. The way this is going, Neville thought, It won't be the last time.  
"Oh good. You're awake. How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she hurried into the room.  
"I'm fine. A little sore though."  
"Here, take this," Madam Pomfrey handed him a small bottle. The label read 'Relieves Your Aches and Pains, Just Like Magic!' As soon as Neville drank it, he felt his muscles relaxing.   
"That's better," Neville murmured. He suddenly realized how tired he was and fell asleep again. He woke to the voices of familiar voices. He drowsily opened his eyes to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron standing over him.  
"Hey there mate!" Ron greeted.  
"Oh, Neville! You're awake!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Hi guys. Is everyone okay? Who was that guy in the cloak?"  
"Everyone's fine," Harry reassured.  
Hermione leaned in. "The centaur, Firenze. He said it was... You-Know-Who. He's back."  
Neville froze. "How could Voldemort-" He was interrupted by his colleagues' gasps.   
"You can't say his name!" Harry chastised.  
"I can say it if I want to," Neville argued. "As I was saying. How did he come back? I thought he was supposed to be dead!"  
"That's just it. 'Supposed to be'. We don't know how he came back. But as long as he's here..." Ron started.  
"We're in danger," Neville finished for him.  
"Exactly. And, well... I have a theory." Hermione admitted reluctantly. "Maybe Snape doesn't want the stone for himself."  
"What would he want it for then?" Harry asked curiously.  
"You-Know-Who. He can only live off of unicorn's blood for so long."   
"That's genius, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.   
"That has to be it." Neville agreed. Harry nodded excitedly.  
"You know what that means right? It has to be tonight! Tonight, we will after the Sorcerer's-"  
"Hi there, Neville! Feelin' better?" Hagrid came into the wing, his head a mere inch and a half from the ceiling.  
"Yes, much better." With that, Neville decided to sit himself upright. He had a headrush, but it passed within a few seconds.   
"Alright then. Just wanted to make sure how you were gettin' along. See you soon," Hagrid turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Neville called. Hagrid turned around again, a look of surprise on his face.  
"What is it?" He asked with concern.  
"We need to know how to get past Fluffy. Please. It's an emergency," Neville pleaded. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try.  
"I'm tellin' ye. The Stone is perfectly safe! You lot don't need to be traipsing around tryin' ter protect it! No one can get past Fluffy, because no one 'cept me and Dumbledore know how!" With that, he left the room.  
"Smooth Neville," Harry 'complimented'.   
"Thanks," Neville blushed. "We still have to try and get to it though. As soon as possible. Are you all with me?" Neville asked.  
The other four looked at eachother, and nodded. "We'll always be with you," Hermione said sweetly.  
"Great. Tonight then."  
Later that day....  
"Really, Madam Pomfrey! I feel fine!"  
"Oh, if your'e sure... Go on ahead to dinner then." Neville finally exited the hospital wing and met his friends in the Great Hall. Hermione appeared to be having an anxiety attack.  
"I don't know about this guys. What if we get caught again? What if we get expelled? Sneaking out twice? In one week?"  
"Hermione, everything's going to be fine. I promise. We'll get that stone." Harry comforted, putting his hand on her shoulder. As soon as he did so however, he took his hand off.  
Neville whispered to him, "Smooth, Harry."  
"Yeah, yeah. I see what you did there," was his reply.   
Ron came up with the idea to eat lots of sugary sweets so they wouldn't fall asleep waiting for everyone else to go to bed. (It was Neville's idea to bring more for later.)   
Five hours later in the common room, it was decided. "Alright. Everyone's gone to bed. Let's head out." Neville instructed.


	27. Through the Trapdoor

The foursome snuck out for the second time that week under the invisibility cloak, the same arrangement as last time, with Hermione outside.  
"Don't you dare forget about the trick stair again!" Harry reminded Neville.  
"I won't."  
They didn't make another noise until they were safe inside the third-floor corridor. "That was lucky. We didn't run into anyone. Not even Peeves!" Hermione gasped.  
"You sound surprised," Ron joked.  
"Oh, let's just get this over with. Alohomora," They pushed open the door. We're going to die, Neville thought suddenly. This was a stupid idea. The three headed dog laid there over the trap-door that they were supposed to be fitting through. Just under his paw...  
"Do you guys hear that?" Neville asked. He looked around. There was a harp that seemed to be playing itself.   
"Snape. He's already been here. He must have found out how to get past Fluffy," Harry decided.  
"Lucky for us, huh?" Ron stated.  
"Let's go. I'll go in first," Neville decided as they started to lift the huge paw off the door.   
"Wait. Is something missing?" Harry asked, looking around.  
"The harp. It stopped playing."  
Neville didn't waste another second. He dropped into the hole and landed on something squishy, and slimy. He heard the soft thuds of his comrades landing besides him.   
"Lumos," Hermione whispered. She revealed that they had landed in a large plant.   
"Lucky this plant thing was here, really."  
"Lucky?!" Hermione and Neville shouted at the same time.   
"This is Devil's Snare!" Hermione continued.  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey told us about this! It likes the dark and the damp!" Neville informed the group.  
"So light a fire!" Ron shouted as he struggled, trying to get free from the violent vines.  
"Yes! But...There's no wood!" Hermione panicked.  
"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Harry shouted.  
"Of course! Lacarnum inflamare!" Instantly, the four of them fell through the plant and landed in a dark stone hallway. "Sorry," Hermione apologized. "I'm not very good-"  
"Under pressure?" Ron interrupted.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, let's keep walking," Neville suggested as he pointed down the long hallway. They did so. Eventually they became aware of a small fluttering noise.   
"Birds?" Harry asked. Then they came upon it.  
"No. Keys," Neville corrected. "And I bet one of them opens that door," Neville said, pointing again across the room.  
Ron walked over to it and attempted the unlocking charm on it, to no avail. "It was worth a shot," he said, shrugging.  
Hermione walked over to a broom that was floating in the middle of the room. "Someone has to catch the right key. It'll be a really old one, to match the door."  
"There!" Harry spotted it immediately.   
"Well, go ahead then Harry. You can catch it." Neville said. Secretly, he believed that it was too simple. There had to be something else to it...  
"I'm not sure I can. It seems to simple," Harry expressed the same concern.  
"If Snape can do it, you can," Ron pointed out.  
"You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Neville exclaimed.   
"Well, actually, you are." Neville thought back to his one, frightful Quidditch match.  
"I don't think you want me swallowing the key though, do you?" Neville asked sarcastically.  
With that, Harry hopped on the broom and lifted off. Zoom! All of the keys suddenly flew in the same direction, much faster than they had been going only a second before. Harry smacked at them in the air as he frantically searched for the right one. "I've got it!" Harry shouted at them triumphantly over the sound of the wings. They cleared away from the door so that he could shove it in. Now the keys were in reverse, chasing Harry instead of the other way around...  
"That was close!" Ron exclaimed as they slammed the door behind them. "Nice job, Harry!" he congratulated.  
"Thanks," Harry said blushingly. Just then, a row of torches lit on both sides of the room to show a giant chess board.  
"What are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked.  
"It's simple, isn't it?" Ron replied. "We've got to play our way across the board. 'Mione, you can play the castle. Harry take bishop. Neville, you can be... How about another castle. As for me, I'll be the knight." The chess pieces conveniently hopped out of the squares and the four youngsters took their place.  
"Ron... You don't think this is going to be like real wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione asked.  
"You there! Pawn! Move to E4." They all cringed at the sound of breaking ceramics. "Yes, Hermione. This is going to be just like wizard's chess."  
They fought violently, until there was a few select pawns and the four most important players left. "That's it. I have to sacrifice myself. Then Harry'll be free to capture the king."  
"What? You can't Ron!" Neville shouted. He had never really learned to play wizard's chess before. "There has to be another way!"  
"Do you want to get the stone from Snape or not?" Ron asked him. He walked forward, and as soon as he did so, a staff from the opposing piece hit him square in the stomach and threw him across the room. Hermione was about to run towards him.  
"Hermione, no! You can't move." Harry warned. Then he moved forward and said "Checkmate." The king's scepter fell from his hand. They all sprinted across the room to where Ron lay, apparently unconscious. "I'll take him back to the Hospital Wing," Harry offered. "You too can go on."  
"But Harry-" Hermione started.  
"Look, you two need to go on. You can figure out anything together. I'll take him. And, um, good luck," He smiled, picked up Ron, and started walking away.  
"I guess we don't have a choice then," Hermione decided. She turned around and started walking towards the next room. As soon as she and Neville walked through, an awful smell hit them right in the face.   
"He looks familiar." Neville wheezed. It was a full-grown mountain troll. Luckily, it was unconscious. Just like Ron, Neville thought.   
"Glad we didn't have to fight that one," Hermione stated. They walked through to the next room, tiptoeing around the troll just in case it were to wake up.  
This time, instead of smell, bright purple flames ignited around the door frame once they walked through it. Similarly, black flames ignited around the door opposite them. They cautiously walked to the table that stood in the middle of the room. Neville read a roll of parchment out loud to Hermione.  
"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side  
Second, different are those who stand at either end   
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third as you see clearly, all are different size  
Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."  
"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic at all. It's logic- a puzzle. Some of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic."   
Neville looked at her dubiously. He seriously doubted that this would be easier than what they had already accomplished. A few minutes later, just as he was about to suggest they should just guess-  
"I've got it! Well, I'm pretty sure. No, it has to be it. This one," she said holding up a small purple bottle "Will take us back. This one," now holding up a larger blue bottle, "Will let us go forward."   
Neville eyed the bottle. "There isn't enough for both of us," he observed.  
"You take it. I'll go back." Hermione whispered. He could tell she didn't want to leave Neville by himself.   
"Why me?" Neville asked. "You're a much greater wizard than I am,"  
"Me? Books and cleverness. There are much more important things, like friendship and bravery," Hermione said. "You go on. You can do this. I'm sure of it." And with that, she swallowed her potion and safely walked back through the door they came from. He watched her go, and then drank his own. He shivered and walked through the dark, menacing flames.


	28. The Man with Two Faces

Neville wasn't the only one there. The first thing he noticed in the large room was a large golden mirror. The Mirror of Erised, Neville remembered. Then his gaze shifted to the man standing in front of it.  
"You!" Neville shouted. "I thought- Snape!" He started walking down the steps to where Quirrel stood.  
"Yes, Snape does seem the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell mocked as he turned around to face Neville. "Who would suspect p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Quirrel next to him?" He smiled slyly, obviously enjoying Neville's frustration.  
"But Snape tried to get the stone on Halloween. He let in a troll!"  
"No, no, no. That was me! I've always had a certain knack for controlling trolls. Snape suspected me and came after me, so not only did the troll not manage to beat your head in, that cursed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly!" It was all starting to fall into place. "Although, do you know what was pure genius of me?" Neville shook his head no. "That day at the Quidditch Match. I poisoned Harry Potter's food so he would fall ill. I predicted that you, being the boy who is just not what everyone thought he would be, would eagerly step into your friend's place. Of course, I knew how dreadful you were on a broom. I jinxed your broomstick, but again Snape got in the way," He turned is attention back to the mirror.  
"I see myself in the mirror, holding the stone... Presenting it to my master. But how do I get it?"  
That's it! If I could somehow get in front of the mirror, I'll see how to get it! Neville thought. But how can I get over there and avoid Quirrell?   
"Use the boy!" A harsh voice whispered. Neville looked around trying to find who the voice belonged to. Quirrell seemed to know.   
"Come here, boy!" Neville walked foreword. "Tell me what you see..."  
He saw himself pocketing a large, red stone. Neville felt it weigh down in his pocket. "I see myself." Neville said simply. Well, it's true!  
"Well, yes. Of course you do! But what else?" Quirell asked.  
Neville shrugged. "You're there too." Neville pointed his index finger towards the corner of the mirror where, if this had been a regular mirror, Quirrell would have been reflected in.   
"Stop acting so stupid! You know that you see yourself-"   
"Let me handle this," The horse voice cut Quirrell off.   
"Master, you are not strong enough,"  
"I am strong enough...for this..."  
With that, Quirrell started to unravel his purple turban. A terrible pain, like nothing he's ever felt before, seemed to shoot through Neville's scar.   
"Give me the stone!" Said man on the back of Quirrell's head. Only, he wasn't really a man. He had two slits for a nose, like a snake. This eyes were a dark red. His skin so pale that it would have been hard to distinguish him from a ghost.  
"Voldemort!" Neville gasped. He started to back away. There was no way he could fight both wizards and win. Quirrell chased him with his arms outstretched. Neville fell backwards onto the stairs just as Quirrell grasped his hands around Neville's neck, trying to choke him. But-  
"Master! My hands! They're burning!" He let go.   
"Get him, you fool!" Voldemort cried. Neville looked down at his own hands. He can't touch me! This time it was Neville who lunged foreword. He grabbed Quirrell's face. It seemed to hurt him just as much as it was hurting Neville. He couldn't take much more, but just then out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure swoop in.   
Dumbledore. Neville's vision was becoming blurred. He didn't see what happened next, but the pain in Neville's forehead started to fade away.   
"Good work today, Neville," Dumbledore smiled. Neville muttered a thanks. "Why don't we get you up to the hospital wing with the rest of your friends?" Neville tried to stand up but found the room was spinning much too fast.   
Neville woke up the three days later in the hospital wing. He sat up and looked around. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were across the room, chattering about something. Then he looked at his bedside and noticed lots of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. I wonder why these are here?  
Dumbledore walked over and sat on Neville's bed. "Sir, Quirrell! The stone-"  
"Calm down, I see you are a little behind the times. Quirrell does not have the stone."  
Neville breathed a sigh of relief. Dumbledore motioned to Neville's stack of goodies. "Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, how-ever, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."  
"How long have I been here?" Neville asked.   
"Three days. Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come around. They've been extremely worried."  
Neville smiled. Hermione was probably the only one who was 'extremely' worried. "But sir, the Stone-"  
"I see you are not to be distracted. I arrived in time to prevent Quirrell from taking it from you, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say. I feared I might be too late."  
"You almost were! I just about to black out when you got there."  
"Yes, well, the stone has been destroyed,"  
"What about Nicolas Flamel? Won't he die?"  
"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."  
Neville didn't quite get this, but he continued anyway. "Professor? I have some questions, that I'd like to know the answers to."  
"Ask away. There are some things, however, that I will not be able to answer."  
"Why does Voldemort want to kill me?" Neville asked.  
"Alas, the first think you ask me, I cannot tell you. When you are older." Neville knew it wasn't any good to argue.  
"Okay... Well, why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"  
"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort doesn't understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign...to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Voldemort could not touch you for this reason." Neville felt his eyes tearing up. She loved me. Both my parents did. And I don't even remember them...  
"Sir? Just one more thing."  
"Just the one?"  
"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"  
"It was one of my more brilliant ideas. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone- find it, but not use it- would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see them-selves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them- but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He popped it in his mouth and gagged. "Alas! Ear wax!" With that inspirational statement, he left the room.


	29. Reunited

"Neville! I'm so glad you're okay!" Hermione came running into the hospital wing, followed by Harry and Ron.  
"Finally! You're up!" Ron joked. Neville smiled and struggled to lean himself against the headboard of his bed.  
"Hi guys. How have you been?" Neville asked.  
"We've been great! But what about you?" Harry said.  
"Asleep. And sore... But good," Neville finished.  
"This is what, your third time in the hospital wing just this year?" Ron asked.  
Neville counted it up on his fingers. "Yeah, I suppose it is. I'll try to limit the the hospital trips next year. Although, it does come with some benefits. Anybody want some candy?" He passed around chocolate frogs and some Bertie Bott's. They all ate the sweets while they swapped stories.  
"It's really a good thing that only one person could get past that room with the potions," Hermione started.  
"Why's that?" Neville asked.  
"Because Harry and Ron would have been stuck down there forever!" she laughed.  
"Would not! See, I had to carry Ron back through all those rooms. Getting past the keys was atrocious. But then we were back where we started, and I couldn't find the way out!" Harry argued, starting to raise his voice. "But I would have, eventually," He added.  
"Sure you would've. Turns out there was a hidden stair case," Hermione informed.  
"Well I'm glad you made it," Neville smiled.  
"Yeah, me too!" Ron agreed.  
"Oh, Neville. I almost forgot. I have a letter for you- it's from Luna. I sent her a letter telling her about everything that happened. I figured she might be interested," Hermione handed him a small manilla envelope.  
"Dear Neville,  
Hermione told me everything that happened! You were so brave. But why did you have to be so reckless? The entire idea was messed up (Coming from someone who believes in the crumple-horned snorkack or whatever, Neville thought). But really, you should be more careful. I'm glad you're alright, of course. I don't know what I would do if you weren't.   
Don't forget to write over the summer!  
~'Loony' Lovegood"

"What's it say?" Harry asked, trying to peek at the letter.  
"Nothing, really," Neville responded.  
"Then why are you blushing?" Ron asked.  
"Am I?" Neville asked. His face did feel rather warm.  
"Oh, just give it here!" Harry snatched the letter away from him and read it out loud.  
"Aw! That's so sweet!" Hermione cooed.   
"Yeah, yeah," Harry interrupted dismissively. "But hey! Guess what? Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Slytherin! We've won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup!"  
"That's great!" Neville congratulated. At that moment, Hagrid came in.  
"I-I'm so sorry. I put you all in danger. Quirrell wouldn't have found out how to get past Fluffy if I hadn't told him..." He dissolved into sobs.  
"No! It's okay! It's You-Know-Who we're talking about here! He would have found a way," Harry consoled.  
"He's right, you know," Hermione agreed.  
"I suppose yer right... But here. I knew you didn't have any pictures o' yer family, so I asked around," Hagrid revealed a photo journal and handed it to Neville.  
Neville took it and flipped through the pages. He saw his parents as a young couple, at their wedding, with their newborn son... Neville started to tear up.  
"Thank you," he managed to choke out between sobs. He saw Hermione nudge Harry and Ron's shoulders, and they left him to his own thoughts.  
This is better than the Mirror of Erised. I can keep this forever.


	30. The End?

"I'm fine, really!" Neville said earnestly.  
"Oh, alright. If you must go to the feast...Go ahead." Madam Pomfrey relented.  
Neville flung off his blankets, quickly changed into his Gryffindor robes, and sprinted down the stairs. He arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall out of breath and panting.  
"There you are Neville! We were starting to wonder if you would make it in time!" Hermione welcomed him. Neville sat down at the table and stared wide-eyed at the gold and red decorations that cluttered the hall. A thought occurred to Neville.  
"Did we get ahead just because of the Quidditch match? We lost so many points for our detentions!" Neville pointed out.  
"Actually, we gained back those points before the match even started, plus some," Ron smiled proudly.  
"Really? How?" Neville asked.  
"Oh, you know, we kinda sorta saved the entire world by making sure that You-Know-Who didn't get the stone," Harry said sarcastically. "You alone got sixty points."  
"Wow," A whole sixty points!   
Dumbledore walked up to his golden phoenix podium and looked around at the students. The hall was instantly silenced. "Another great year at Hogwarts!" he began. "I am so very proud of all of you. And a special congratulations to Gryffindor house!" A wild cheer broke out. "Yes, fourth place went to Hufflepuff with 257 points, Ravenclaw with 320 points, Slytherin with 387 points, and Gryffindor with an astounding 405 points!" More cheers. "Now, eat! And have a great summer vacation!"  
A while later the foursome found themselves faced once again with the scarlet red Hogwarts Express.  
"It feels weird to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm not going home. Not really," Neville said, looking back up towards the castle. She gave him a curious look, shrugged, and then stepped inside.   
They were all greeted by their families when they arrived at Platform 9 3/4. Even Mrs. Doyle didn't disappoint. When she saw Neville exit the train she stood there smiling and opened her arms.   
"What did I tell you?" she asked.  
Neville thought back to the beginning of the school year. "Um..."  
"I knew you weren't a Squib!" she laughed.  
"Oh, right," Neville replied sheepishly. Mrs. Doyle let go of him and found herself surrounded by three young students.  
"We should get together this summer Neville!" Harry suggested excitedly.  
"We could all come over to my house- there's plenty of room," Ron agreed.  
"That sounds great! Send us an owl when a good time for you is," Neville nodded excitedly.  
They said their 'good byes' and parted.  
"Why don't you tell me about what happened this year at school!" Mrs. Doyle asked on the way back to the orphanage.  
"It's kind of a long story..." Neville began.

A/N: This is the last chapter! BUT- I am considering doing a sequel. What do you guys think? Neville Longbottom and the Chamber of Secrets?


End file.
